Eyes on Fire
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Sesshomaru goes to kill Kagome for her efforts in finding immortality. He watches her suffer. Pain, Blood and carnal lust all ensue. He went there to bring her death but leaves her with what he thinks will be far worse than death. An eternity of darkness and loneliness. She is marked & forsaken. Will the life he left her with be enough for him to regret it once he sees her again?
1. Seek You Out

_Ill seek you out. Flay you alive._

He was a predator, seeking prey out is what he does. He was a dog demon and his carnal needs were coming out.

When he heard of what the Miko known as Kagome was up to he was determined to find her and kill her. Flay her alive.

His brother could not protect her now.

Inuyasha was in hell were he fucking belonged with Naraku and the once dead one.

Kagome would join them when he found her and he would gladly lick the blood off his sword when he was done.

So the bitch wanted to live forever, did she? Did that that not go against her very being? Of course, he at one time thought she was already immortal. When he got word from another Lord about a young miko who was seeking dark power he had become most interested, but when he found out it was her he thirst for her blood.

Powerful she maybe, killer of Naraku she may have been, but worthy of immortality, to be equal to him?

No.

To the tallest mountain, she would need to go. Then up the mountain and then if she made it there, she had to summon and defeat the Dragon King. Only his blood brewed with the black flower of night would do the binding she sought out.

That was if he didn't get to her first.

Even if she did manage to do all of that, surviving the transformation would be a whole other ordeal, one that he would end before it began.

A mortal becoming immortal, how foolish.

The girl really did have a death wish. She was sought after by many merely because of the jewel that was inside her. If they found her to be immortal and with such power many more would seek to have her.

Her humanity kept her off limit to most. If she were to wed and bed someone with power it would be a threat to him and an insult to his kind at that. If darkness is what she wanted, then darkness he would give her. She may have never been afraid of him before, but that was going to change, this time he would not hold back. Her death would be at his hands and he would bathe in her holy blood and dare it the burn him.

She was seeking out life and he would bring her death.

Why would the Miko want to live forever anyway?

Perhaps she already had a lover, if so, he would kill him too.

Immortality did not belong to the mortals, that is why both Kikyo and Naraku failed and it is why she would too. How could she even think about doing this? Didn't this make her no better than Naraku himself? Did she not remember Shara? She should know what would come to be with seeking this kind of power. Thosesoughtaught this power were tainted. Greedy.

No, no good would come of this.

He was rather shocked that the monk and slayer did not stop her.

What would the jewel do, what if she became tainted?

No matter because she would be dead.

He would crave out the jewel with his sword, shuve it back in and burn her body and drink her blood.

The anger within him was strong.

How dare she, how dare she. The years they spend fighting, did she learn nothing?

And his equel, never.

For his equel would be his and he would be dambed if it would be her.

She loved his brother and that alone was not acceptal.

She held no feelings for his person and that was fine with him because he held none for her, which would make killing her all the more easy.

And this time, he would kill her, he would not fail.

Kagome was going to die and Sessomaru was going to kill her

His eyes were on fire as he sought out his prey. 


	2. One Word

_One more word and you won't survive._

He found her.

The cup of blood and night flower at her very lips and all she had to say was one word, one.

The Dargon King had knelt to her request and gave her his blood without question and it pissed Sesshomaru off. Why would such a powerful creature such as this bend to a small human woman such as her?

How had she gotten up the mountain and in snow and cold with what little she wore?

The dragon behind her roared at him and he looked up "You will not interfere" He said cold, sending a chill up the girl's spine far wost then the snow had. Sesshomaru looked down at her. She was sitting on her knees, cup in hand ready to drink. But her eyes were on him and she didn't move an inch. Wise on her part.

Sesshomaru took out his sword and pointed it at her, her eyes followed.

"I do not know why you are here miko, seeking such dark power but you should not have come" His voice was oddly quiet in the dark cave they was in. He woundered if she noticed all the blood around her, this dragon ate humans for lunch.

"My brother indulged you, the wolf followed you and this beast bends to you. You will have no such effect on me, miko"

He walked around her, looking at her trying to decided, how would he kill her.

He wanted to make it painful for her, make it burn, make her scream.

Her voice would fill this cave and it would be pleasureful for him.

He saw her hand move slightly and his sword was at her throat "Say one-word miko and you will not survive"

She hesitated and for the first time, he felt fear from her, good.

Her lips looked dry, no doubt the blood would stain them.

The dragon behind her breathed fire that rushed out the opening of the cave and Kagome whispered the word and tossed back the blood in one gulp.

Blood dripped down her chin and Sesshomaru watched as the thick blood stained her white flesh.

He was going to stain more of her body, but this time it would be by her own blood.

"Fool"

The dragon breathed fire again and roared and curved around her, Sesshomaru pointed his sword at the dragons eye "You will not interfere, or I will kill you as well"

Kagome placed a shaky hand on the dragon and he lifted up.

Her eyes met with Sesshomaru's and he started to see the fire in her eyes as the dragons blood and the flowers poison took hold of her body.

She was going to be in hell in a moment and he was going to sit back and watch, then he would kill her. He would enjoy the pain, her screams. 

Let her suffer.


	3. Stolen Power

_And I'm not scared Of your stolen power._

She lifted her chin, a show of defiance but it did nothing for him.

"You think to scare me miko?" He walked around her again "In a moment your whole body is going to be aflame with heat"

He watched as she made fist at her side.

"Your blood is going to boil and your ears are going to burn"

He dragged his sword against the cave floor and watched as she winced,

"You will want to drag your own nails across your flesh and you will scream for mercy"

He stood in front of her again "Only when your body is about to give in will I show mercy and kill you"

Her eyes were starting to swell with tears.

"I will bathe in your blood miko"

"Even my blood is pure with power Sesshomaru" She could hardly speak the fool.

"The jewel will not save you miko"

"It will sustain me"

He smirked and actually chuckled "You are even more foolish than the dead one, but no matter miko you will soon join your beloved half breed and his enteral wife, that will be your hell"

"I don't love him!" She yelled with what voice she had left, he lifted his sword to her.

Her power cracked as she smacked his sword away from her "Back off" No doubt her throat was on fire now. She would go looking for water soon.

"Foolish girl, I am not afraid of your stolen power and this stolen immortality you seek to gain"

Her eyes suddenly turned red, dark red like the color of blood.

"Tell me why you seek this, have you found an immortal mate?" Maybe the wolf?

She could only shake her head no. He was surprised, she was holding off very well. He watched as her aura changed from her calm pink to a burning red and he knew it had begun.

The dragon breathed fire again.

Kagome screamed. Heat rushed over her like nothing before.

The fire of hell had nothing on this, Sesshomaru full on smiled at her pain.

Her stolen power could not save her now and neither would he and he dared the dragon to guide her.

Her hair flew up around her and her tiny skirt flapped around her. Her voice carried throughout the cave and he watched as the jewel's power and what she had done fought against each other and herself.

It didn't matter who won, he would kill her at the end.


	4. See Through You

_I see right through you any hour._

Kagome dropped to her knees and panted, her hand holding her neck "Water" She said, he stood and offered her no help.

The dragon breathed fire and then with a swirl of wind and magic a tall demon with green hair and red marble eyes stood behind her "Do you tend to torture her?" He asked

"Or are you here to merely here to watch her suffer? He asked with a heavy powerful rich voice.

"Both dragon, now move"

"Water" She said again,

The dragon king took out his sword, one side held scales then other was sleek silver. Kagome's red eyes looked at the blade and saw water behind her. She shot up and ran and Sesshomaru lifted his sword and brought it down.

The dragons blade hit against Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru pushed the dragon back and his eyes darted to Kagome who tossed off her shirt and wiggle out off her skirt and dove in the water, something he had not forseen her doing.

The dragon with his strong jaw smiled "I see right through you Dog Prince" His ears were far more pointed than Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru's gold eyes met with the dragons firey red one "You see nothing, but perhaps if I remove one of your eyes I could see all"

He didn't need to and had no care to have foresight but he would just to shut the dragon up. Sesshomaru stepped back and swiped, but the dragon moved and with a swirl of wind and magic turned back into his massive self and breathed fire at Sesshomaru, who jumped and landed by the caved water source.

Kagome had not come up.

Damn her, did she think he would allow her to die in such a simple way?

Her fucking blood was his!

He knelt down and that's when he saw it. She was mouth to mouth with a mermaid, the damn thing was breathing for her. The mermaid opened her eyes and saw the demon Lord and broke away from Kagome. She pushed Kagome up and Sesshomaru thrust his arm into the water and around her waist and pulled her up.

The mermaid came up and smiled, he growled, fucking fish. He hated mermaids, hated them with a passion. Their beauty could not sway him or his father before him.  
The mermaid dove back under as Kagome struggled for air and grabbed Sesshomaru's armor and held on. He lifted her out of the water and the dragon breathed fire.

Sesshomaru looked at her as water dripped down her chest, it was cold "The water may cool your throat miko but it will do nothing for your body" She panted and the flesh of her breast pressed harshly to whatever it was she was wearing.

The black lacey thing covering her breast confused him, but no matter.

He tossed her and she fell to the ground and she cried out. Her bones felt so weak, it hurt. Her blood was on fire, she swore that she could feel each pump of her heart. The process began, and it started with her lungs. She gasped for air and laid back on the cave floor, lifting her hands up, like someone would grab it and give her mouth to mouth.

"There are no mermaids on land" He stated coldly.

The dragon moved again and Sesshomaru's poison claw swiped "You will not aid her!"

No one would save her.

He watched as her knees bent and her hands went to her throat, gasping for air.

The dragon breathed fire again. 


	5. Sooth Your Pain

_I won't soothe your pain._

Once her lungs were done her head started. She rolled over and got on her knees and placed her hands at her head and screamed and screamed and screamed. It made his skin crawl and reminded him of human wars when men would slay a woman's child. Her scream was haunting, but he loved it.

Kagome shook her head back and forth, and he watched as her hair grew till it reached the small of her back. She started to sake, do doubt her body was coming to limit with the pain. She slowly ran her hands down her head to her face, and that's when he noticed the claws.

He stepped forward, and she dared swipe at him.

He grabbed her wrist and yanked her up and tossed her against the wall and she cried out again. Tears flowed down her face "Thirst for blood Miko?" He asked. He put his sword up and took one claw and sliced his forearm and he watched as she sniffed the air and then started to step forward, slowly, like a newborn.

He would step back, and she would step forward. Her throat was on fire again, and she just knew the blood would help. She lunged, and he moved, and she fell to the ground on her hands and knees.

"I will not soothe your pain."

Kagome rolled and sat on her butt; her knees were bleeding. He watched as she left her leg and smelt it "Your blood will not help you."

He inhaled smelling her blood. It was laced with darkness; it was almost inviting.

She moved again and grabbed her bow and swung. But he was faster, and his blade met with it, but oddly her bow acting like a sword and clanked against his sword. She twirled and swung the bow again, but as his sword came down, she let the bow go and moved forward and past him and then landed.

He stood shocked as he felt a drop of blood run down his face. She had cut him, one single sliver on his stripe, he growled. She never saw him coming and soon found herself pressed against the cave wall. He pushed into her, one hand holding her one hand, the other was pinned under her. "You will pay for that woman."

He brought his hand down slowly and ran three of his claws down her face, and he purred with pleasure as she screamed his name in pure pain. He watched as the blood slowly dripped down her face, and then he bent and licked one cut, then the other, then the other.

Her blood was like fire in his mouth, popping and sparking.

He closed his eyes, It stirred something dark in him.

When he opened them again, his eyes were on fire.

* * *

 **AN: PLEASE ADD ME ON FB- Onlyaftermidnight**

 **I will be doing live feeds, updates, links to original work and more!**


	6. Blood Strain

_I won't ease your strain._

He growled and licked the cuts again, sealing her skin up, she moaned, and he stopped mid-lick.

"Careful Miko" Her moan was even better than her screams.

She tried to fight against him, to push him but he was too strong. But he did allow her to turn, and he watched her eyes, they were starting to turn back, but instead of brown, they mirrored the dragons, red marbles.

She watched his blood drip down his face, she sniffed.

"You want it, come and get it Miko" He would not make it easy.

She almost matched him dart for dart. But she was not his equal; he would show her.

Kagome once again found herself pushed against a cave wall. Her back was covered now in ash and scratches. Maybe he would make her bleed out, yes that sounded good.

He turned her so that her chest pressed against the cave wall; she whimpered no longer able to speak.

He put his lips to her ear "I won't ease your strain, Miko."

She sniffed, and he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back so that her eyes could see the cut she landed on him. He watched as her eyes fought, turning from pools of dark red back to marble. She wanted his blood just as bad as he wanted hers.

"How does it feel holy one to thirst for blood?"

His voice was dark in her ear "You betray your very being just as the dead one had"

She tried to pull her head up, but he yanks it back again. Her hands clung to the cave wall.

"Do you think me your equal miko?" He said in a whisper. Then he rubbed his bleeding cheek against hers and watched as she closed her eyes, her nose flared.

The dragon breathed fire again.

Kagome opened her eyes and they were ablaze, she moved fast, her hand came up and she touched her face and then looked at her hand. He watched her as she sniffed her fingers then slowly licked them. Something in him stirred again and he did not catch the rumble in his chest at the sight. His hand went lose in her hair, and Kagome slowly turned her head, their eyes met. Her eyes went to the cut she gave him, it was already healing, but the blood was still there and now smeared from his rubbing.  
Her rose ran along his strong jawline, and he growled half threating at the female who was touching him.

It was clear to her that he wasn't going to easy her strain or her pain and why would he. Her mind was foggy, but she knew just who this male was, but still, she needed his blood. She slowly moved her nose up. His growl got louder, and his hold became tighter on her hair. If she was going to do it, she needed to do it now.

Kagome licked him.

His blood was like ice in her mouth even though it was warm.

She licked again, and she noticed his hold go slack again. She slowly turned when he let go of her, and with closed eyes, she licked his cheek again.

She eased her own strain if only for a moment.

Fear, at least for now was gone and replaced with pleasure she had no idea even existed


	7. Waiting In Vain

_You'll be waiting in vain._

His blood was gone now, and she looked up at him, his eyes were red with warning but also with something else. She felt fire rush through her again, but she wasn't sure if it was because of the transformation of soul or his eyes.

She kept waiting for the pain to end.

Now she was having chills and fever, and she shivered. She gritted her teeth as the pain was making waves again and her throat burning with need.

She cried out, her hands clutching to his armor.

Her head was throbbing; she just wanted it to stop now. She knew there would be pain; you don't get anything for free. She wondered if she would survive this and then she wondered if she would survive him after the fact.

Her thoughts went to Inuyasha. This was his fault.

She cried out again as her vision spun and she saw black dots.

God, she wished someone would save her.

The dragon breathed fire.

"Help" She managed to get out. But no one was coming. Inuyasha was dead, Kouga was married, and Miroku couldn't help, not now that Sesshomaru was there.

She looked up at him again.

If she was waiting for him to save her, like her waiting for someone to love her, she would be waiting in vain. Tears poured like hot lava down her face.


	8. Nothing For You To Gain

_I got nothing for you to gain._

"What will you gain in killing me?" Her words were so hard to get out, and every word burned.

"You have nothing for me to gain Miko, I seek not your stolen power."

She shook her head "Then, why" Oh god it hurt and now her heart was aching with it.

"I do not have to explain myself to you woman."

Well, fuck him and his brother, curse them both!

Fury raged through her and with quickness she unsnapped his armor, and it fell "Get away from me" She managed to yell, and her hand came down and slapped his chest, her power stung.

He hissed and caught both her wrist "Bad move woman" He all but growled.

"I hate you!"

"Feelings mutual Miko" He slammed her back to the cave wall again and pulled her arms above her head, his body leaned into hers and now with no armor he could feel her chest press against his own. His mouth went to her ear again "Perhaps I should sink my fangs into your neck and watch you bleed out."

She shivered,

Then he pierced her neck with one fang, and she screamed, and he watched as her muscles tensed. Her blood made its way down her throat, over her collarbone, over one breast and down.

"Sesshomaru!" She screamed, damn if that shit didn't hurt.

"I will do this slowly Miko."

But the sight and smell of her power were having a different effect on him. Her blood smelt like hot metal now and it sparked with energy.  
Oh, he wanted to see more of her blood.

He bit down again, and she screamed again "Sesshomaru stop!"

He growled, "Try again Miko."

Another trail of blood started, and he watched it, and his eye started to flash red again "The animal in me wants to see more of your blood, you woman are my prey, you should fear me now."

Her heart picked up, but she no longer saw black dots.

He dropped her hands and grabbed her head and yanked it to the other side and this time he ran a fang down the length of her neck, and she grabbed hold of him

"Sesshomaru, please!" She was shaking now; her pain threshold had been met.

"Beg again Miko"

He had something for her to gain and if she wanted him to stop she would have to beg and even then he would kill her. He had nothing to gain from doing this other than he just wanted to, his beast wanted to, and she was reacting.

He was the predator, and she was the prey and right now he was just playing with his kill.


	9. Killing Perfectionist

_I'm taking it slow._

"Please" She whispered as her body shivered against his, her hands fisted in his clothes at his chest. He licked her neck, and she let out a long groan.

"Beg Miko," He said darkly,

He was sick, twisted. She knew he was a powerful demon, but she thought over the years he had changed, why the sudden change back? He yanks her head back to the other side.

"Please Sesshomaru," She said, wanting him to lick her again, to stop the pain.

His mouth with hot over her marks and he sucked, and she moaned, and before she could stop herself, she was pulling him closer to her. She closed her eyes; her eyes were switching back and forth from marble to fully red. Sesshomaru let go of her neck and then bit down on her shoulder, and she yelled out again, it burned. His claws pierced her waist, and she sucked in hot air which made her throat burn again.

Her blood was poping in his mouth. Her power was indeed great, he wondered did his taste the same to her? He licked her shoulder, and she loosened her hold on him. This was bad, the added pain was terrible.

But then he licked her collarbone and then the flesh at the top of her breast, she felt it instantly in her female area.

"Stop," She said, what was he doing?

He looked at her, and his eyes were bleeding red "What did you say?"

"What, what are you doing?"

He growled and moved quickly, he tossed her to the ground. His layers came undone, and she could see his chest. He moved and grabbed his sword and pointed it at her

"Perhaps you would like to feel this fang instead?"

She gulped, her eyes darted to the water.

"If you do it, I will kill you."

Then he slowly walked to her and yanked her up and put the fang on the back of her neck. All he had to do was cut, and she would be dead.

Slowly he moved that fang away, no he would slowly make her bleed out. It was too good.

He was called the killing perfectionist for a reason.


	10. Flames

_Feeding my flame._

She bucked and fought, even with the pain and he spun her, and her back met with his warm chest, his top opening more during the struggle. For such a cold bastard he was so warm.

She tried to pull away, but his arm came around and held her against him, pinning one of her arms with it. She wrapped her other hand around his hair and yanked, he bit her ear, but that just made her pull harder on him.

He released her and went back to her neck and opened his mouth ready to bite her again. Her hand went loose, and her breath caught as she felt a wave of heat that wasn't pain roll down her body. She had a new flame now, and it was just as bad if not worse than the pain. She almost wished he would bite down again to break her out of this oddly sick need she suddenly seemed to feel.

So she yanked, and he bit; she screamed.

His claws ran across her ribs, and her head went back, and she pulled on his hair "Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru stop!" That was too much, too much pain. Her ribs were on fire now, no doubt he used his poison.

She released his hair, and her hand flew to his, and she entwined her fingers with his.

"Please" She cried softer "Just kill me" She could not take any more of that. She could not accept any more pain, any more blood lost or anymore heat between her legs. Her body was betraying her in more way than one.

"Beg again Miko" He said in her ear,

"Stop please."

"Why would I do that, your pain is feeding my flames."

"You're a sick bastard."

"You already knew that Kagome."

"No," She said, she didn't know he was like this "How many women have you tortured like this?"

"None"

"My heart can't take any more."

"I don't care about your heart, human."


	11. Hell

_Shuffling the cards of your game,_

"Why don't you just kill me, that's what you came to do isn't it?"

"I will kill you" He licked her neck, and she closed her eyes,

"Just do it now."

"And end your suffering, I will not give you the pleasure."

"What do you know about pleasure demon" She spat back,

"Far more than you know, virgin."

He licked the blood from her shoulder, and her eye opened "Stop."

"Do not worry; you will see you half breed by the morning light Miko."

"I won't go to hell."

"Oh but you will, what a great sin you have committed."

"What are you talking about?"

"Mortal to Immortal, do you think the Kami would forgive you?"

"Yes"

"Stupid girl."

"Why do you care?"

She really needed some water; she was growing weak.

"You do not get to play Kami woman, you are not my equal and are not worthy of immortality."

"Who said you could decide that for me?"

"Me, I can kill, and I can give life, I am a Kami."

"You will be the one to burn in hell." She snapped heatedly.

"Oh I plan on it and believe me when I come, I will come for you pretty Miko, and this hell will never end for you."

Fear, he felt it again from her, he inhaled. The scent was intoxicating.


	12. Not Now

_And just in time, In the right place_

She slowly tried to turn and as she did his claws ran against her skin. She grabbed his top again and looked up at him, her power flickered, but he was quick to diminish it with his own power.

"Stupid female you are a far to weak to hurt me now"

She leaned her head back, baring her whole neck to him, begging him, just bite her jugular and be done. He wrapped his other hand in her hair again "I can see your blood pulsing under your skin, it would be so easy just to tare you open."

Fear rushed over her, and it pleased him.

He leaned down, his fangs hovered, and she tightens her grip "Beg Miko."

She said nothing and her fear was gone too, he wondered was she giving up?

She was getting weak, he knew.

He wanted her fire; he licked the trail of blood on her collarbone and then he licked the plump flesh of her breast. She sucked in the air and groaned. He smirked, and then he bit down on her flesh.

She pushed herself into him and shrieked, but then he let go and sucked.

She moaned and he left a mark on her breast. Then he moved to do the other one. Fire rushed through her, back down to her belly and female parts. Her head throbbed, and tears fell backward.

She was too weak to fight back, too tired to care.

She wanted this to be over. She wanted to be somewhere else, with anyone else, doing anything else.

She would have been fine had he not been here.

Who told him? She was going to find out and kill them.

Sesshomaru was just like his brother, use her up and leave her for dead. All she knew was he better kill her when he was done if not, she would kill him.

Fuck it all; maybe they would both die tonight because she wasn't giving up without a fight.

She would not give him the pleasure.

Maybe in another time, in another place, she may have, but not now.


	13. Playing Your Ace?

_Suddenly I will play my ace_

"Don't touch me" She knew this would piss him off,

He bit down on her breast again, and then he met her gaze. She felt the blood pool in her bra. Red eyes met red eyes. He slowly lowered his head and licked and then his tongue dipped down under the bra and almost met with her nipple through her blood was all he was aiming for.

Her hands came up and unsnapped the bra; maybe this would wake the bastard up. Perhaps he would back off; she was human as he so called her.

Sesshomaru pulled back and little as she let the bra fall off her arms and to the ground. He stared at her plump flesh, her nipples were hard, and one was covered in blood. Blood that had once pooled in the bra now dripped down to the floor. She watched his nostrils flare, and she knew she had played her ace.

Heat flooded him this time, and it didn't stop him, he lowered back down and took her nipple into his mouth. Her hands came up and found their way under his top, and she moaned, and then he bit down "Sesshomaru" She said with slight seduction in her voice. She may have played her ace, but that only meant he had yet to play his. She knew her blood was playing a significant factor in his actions, but then again his was affecting her as well.

His tongue swirled, and then he bit again and pulled slightly then released. She was panting, blushing and her eyes were back to being marbled.

She pushed his top layer down his arms, and he allowed her to. It fell to the ground, and she ran her claws up his arms, leaving a trail of thin cuts.

He growled in both pleasure and warning "You Miko are playing a dangerous game if you thought I was hurting you before keep doing what you're doing, and you will quickly find out that it was mere child's play to me."

Heat flooded her.

Her eyes met his, and his were on fire. Her claws ran over his shoulders and down his chest, over his hard nipples and all the way down to his pants, leaving small thin cuts.

Then she stepped closer and licked his muscular chest. He was salty and warm, and suddenly she wanted more.

His blood made her throat feel better. Kagome didn't even know what she was doing, what was coming over her.

He growled, "Kagome, stop."

But she licked again, his other side.

"I will take your virginity woman, brutally, I am still male" He growled.

She wasn't hearing him; her mind was foggy with blood, her blood, his blood. A mix of pain and pleasure and then something else, a hum that would not stop. She almost could not focus on his words at all. Something was taking hold of her.

Her transformation was ending, and the only thing that was left was an animalist side.

She fumbled with the ties of his pants, and she slowly bent down to her knees, licking the trail of blood that she had made.

"Woman"

She looked up.


	14. Sin Tenfold

Eyes on fire

Her eyes were on fire and so were his, he knew she was gone and her more animalistic side was out. The dragon's blood was to blame.

She smirked. He knew she was still somewhat in sound mind, at least enough to understand his words.

She opened her mouth and took him and he rolled his head back. .fuck. Oh, he was going to kill her, if there was any doubt it was gone. She had crossed the line.  
He growled at the feel of her around him. For a virgin, the bitch knew what she was doing.

"Not so innocent are we Miko, tell me how often were you on your knees for my brother"

She nipped his head and he yanks her head back and growled,

"Iv touched no one," She said and then she took him again as he loosened his hand on her.

Heat flared in his manhood. For someone who had never done this, she sure did know what to do to him. Her hand came up to aid, and he found himself growling with pleasure.

She looked good on her knees in front of him, covered in bite marks and blood.

"Kagome" Her speed picked up and if she kept doing that he was going to give her more than just blood in her mouth.

Her free hand went up, and he grabbed her wrist, but she tugged and ran her claws down "K" He was trying hard to hold off "K,  
Kagome" His voice was dark, and he closed his eyes tight, fuck it.

He came.

He looked down.

Her eyes met with his.

Fire, fire from the pits of hell were in both of them. Sin was tenfold.


	15. The Spine

_Your spine is ablaze._

She pulled away and stood, he quickly turned her, and his hand went under her underwear, meeting with hot wet heat.

"You want me, how unholy of, you, Miko," He said,

She grabbed him "You want me"

"I want to kill you" He reminded her.

"You want to touch me."

He pushed his finger through her folds, and she moaned,

"I am touching you."

She tightens her grip on him, and then he pushes a finger into her, and she let out an open mouth moan.

He pulled the finger out, and the grabbed both sides of her panties and started to pull them down. She stepped out of them, and he bent her over.

"You are going to scream Miko."

He rubbed his tip against her. She was so fucking wet, dripping. She was having an induced heat from the change. Her body was aching in both pain and want.

The dragon breathed fire.

He was going to fuck her, make her bleed, cum on her and after he was done driving his cock into her, he was going to drive his sword through her.

She was not his equal and she was not his bitch.

He slammed into her without warning.

Her back arched and she screamed out, filling the cave, whatever daze the heat at her in, it was gone now, she was awake from it.

Her spine was ablaze, and her eyes were back to normal.

He was filling her full, and he didn't stop to let her adjust. He pulled back, her walls clutching hard against him. He looked down at the newest blood and then slammed back into her.

She called out, and he did it again. He hit her so deep he could feel her womb.

She tried to touch herself, but he swatted her hand away every time. He grabbed her waist and pulled her back hard with every hard thrust he gave.

Still, she was wet, and her screams of pain slowly changed to pleasure.

She was going to break. A new pain and new fire built up "Sesshomaru" She clenched her eyes hut "Sesshomaru."

He growled loud, a snarl and she broke, her walls clamped down so hard he had to still within her.

Her orgasm sent chills up his spine.

As soon as he could, he started again, not caring if she hurt or if she was tried. She was so tight and so untouched and so his right now.

He ran one clawed hand up her spine and dragged it back down, blood raised to the skin like tiny teardrops and she groaned.

"K" He thrust hard, grabbing her hips again with both hands he nailed her, over and over, till her wetness was splattering against him.

"Sesshomaru, please"

God she fucking begged,

"What do you want miko"

She almost could not talk he was hitting her so hard "I'm, I'm going to-

"Beg Miko."

"Sesshomaru please" She reached back at grabbed his hip with on hand.

"Please what"

"Cum" She screamed as another one raged inside her.

He obliged and joined her in hot bliss, filling her fully.


	16. Foe

_Felling any foe with my gaze._

She shakily stood her legs weak. Her back came against his sweaty chest, and she looked up at him, and he looked down at her.

She was his foe, and he was hers.

But right now there was only him and her, and he was deep inside this little Miko.

She tugged his hair, and he leaned down and covered her mouth with his. Her tongue ran over his fangs, and he tasted her blood.

They kissed so hard the blood was dripping out of their mouths.

He growled, she moaned.

He was going to kill her.


	17. Grace

_Steadily emerging with grace._

She pulled away, and he pulled out. He let her go, and she fell to her knees. He wanted her again, and that was a bad thing, no good could come of that.

She fell to her side and laid there. Hurting, hot, sweaty, and now, immortal.

She was starting to get a fever she could feel it, she moaned.

She panted, and her eyes got heavy.

Sesshomaru knelt down and moved her hair and bit down one more time on her neck. This time, she was too tired and too weak to cry out in pain and even her power abandoned her.

Then he stood back up.

She heard him moving around and then she heard him drag his sword. She knew what was coming, but she didn't fear it anymore. She was just so tired. Tired of fighting, tired of pain tired of the jewel. Slow tears fell.

Her heart could not possibly take any more pain, any more pain.

"Sesshomaru" She whispered,

His was fully clothed, and she felt his fang pressed against her neck, the sword that would be her end.

He had emerged with grace. 


	18. A End Far Worse Than Death

_Ahh, felling any foe with my gaze, eyes on fire._

He looked over her, this tiny female.

He wanted to kill her.

"I am not going to kill you."

She blinked,

"I will let you live, because this, this will be far worse than death."

She didn't understand.

"You bare my mark now, but make no mistake, you mean nothing to me it is only there to serve my dark purpose."

"What" Her voice cracked,

"You will live eternally with my mark. No demon male will dare touch you, I will know and I will kill them, and you can never love a human, they will die while you live."

Tears fells,

"You will not see Inuyasha again, and you will never touch another, and you will never be touched."

Pain.

"You will never have children."

Pure hell.

"I have carved out your heart Miko, and I hold it in my hand."

Soul scattering.

"You will be alone for all eternity, heaven nor hell can save you."

Her heart stopped beating.

"You are mine, and I forsake you."

Her eyes met his, and his gaze said it all.

He was right this would be worst than death.

She was still breathing with he left the cave, but she was no longer alive.

Fin.

Or is it...he left her for dead, but he also left something else when he left her that day.


	19. Chill

_I caught a chill- And it's still frozen on my skin-I think about why_

Sesshomaru woke up in the dead of night with a chill going up his back.

He growled something was wrong, off.

His beast was fired up, and he didn't understand why. He placed his head in his hands, and suddenly he could hear her screams of pain, only this time it didn't sit well with him. He didn't want to hear it. It had been months since he heard her screams, her voice, seen her face.

It angered him. It crawled under his skin.

"Mi Lord?" Jaken opened the door after feeling a shift in his great Lord's aura.

Sesshomaru looked up, his eyes were blood red, and he snarled.

Something was wrong for sure. He started to pant, and his markings went jagged. He stood and quickly went outside and with a swirled of wind and magic he transformed and howled at the moon, telling it of the great pain he was in.

But from what? He didn't know.


	20. Alone

_I'm alone, by myself_

Kagome laid on the floor of the cave screaming in pain.

Outside the dragon breathed fire, he looked back wondering how long she would be alone. He could not help her now; he could not touch her.

She screamed again, and pain rushed through her body.

The dragon smelt blood, it would be soon. He breathed fire again.

Kagome cried out, Sesshomaru was right, this was worst than death.

She was alone, all by herself. Unwanted, unclaimed, untouchable.

She screamed out again and reached down and lifted her hand to see the blood. It was happening, and she could not stop it.

How could she stop it? This was going to ensure that she was always alone because he could never find out.


	21. To Live

_I don't want to live To waste another day_

Sango rushed into the cave "Kagome"

Kagome cried out "Sango it's coming!"

She cried, she didn't want to live forever. She missed her mother, but this price was too high.

"Shh Kagome don't talk."

She screamed out, and her body shook.

Miroku stood outside with dragon "He should be here"

The dragon said nothing and both men cringed when Kagome let out a blood-curdling scream.

"Ok Kagome, come on you have to do this, one more time," Sango said,

What was the point of living forever, her life was a waste now.

"I can't."

"You can!"

"The pain is too much."

But her body pushed on its own, and she screamed again.


	22. Breaking Inside

_Underneath the shadow of mistakes I made 'Cause I feel like I'm breaking inside  
_

Sweat dripped down Kagome's face, and Sango was covered in blood.

A howl from far away reached all their ears.

The dragon changed to his giant form and Miroku through up a barrier and Kagome, Kagome screamed.

Soon the howl was overshadowed by a cry on an infant.

"Kagome it's a girl."

Kagome laid there breathing; she didn't look, she couldn't look.

Her soul and heart were broken.

Then she cried out again; her eyes turned deep blood red.

She was in survival mode. _  
_


	23. Little Wonders

_Let it go_  
 _Let it roll right off your shoulder_  
 _Don't you know_  
 _The hardest part is over?_

"Kagome" Sango whispered.

Kagome slowly moved her head and looked at her and smiled.

"You did well Kagome" Kagome turned to look at Miroku and smiled.

"You are not alone anymore Kagome; we are here for you" Kagome looked at the dragon king and smiled.

 _All of my regret_  
 _Will wash away_ some how  
 _But I can not forget_  
 _The way I feel right now_  
 _In these small hours_  
 _These little wonders_  
 _These twists and turns of fate_

They all came forward, and Kagome looked down and then she felt love, true love.

"Look at these little wonders" She whispered as she touched the babies toes.

She had a reason to live, and it would be hard, she would have to protect them from him.

She would spend every day doing just that because she loved them.

At that moment all her regret, all her pain, it was gone. She would never forget, and she could only forgive him in these small hours of the night as she looked down at the one good thing he left behind.

Funny how fate twisted and turned.

He meant to leave death with her, but in the end, he left life with her.


	24. Not Forgotten

Many many years later...

 _In my eyes, indisposed In disguises no one knows._

He stayed away from the North on purpose. He had no need to be there, no reason to go there.

She was there, and it was her own personal hell.

But then he got word that an Inu female had been seen and that was very much impossible.

His mother was the only female Inu, and she had refused to receive him, and so now, he was setting out to find out just what was going on.

He would kill this imposter, and if this were magic, he would kill the holder of such magic.

His mask was set, and he set out and hoped that the one he marked would stay away.

He didn't want to see her, but if he did, he might just end her life.

He wanted his mark back, but not so bad that he would seek her out for it.

She didn't even mean that much to him, or at least that's what he told himself. If she didn't matter in the least, she would have been easily forgotten. Forsaken she was, but not forgotten.


	25. Snake of a Woman

_Hides the face, lies the snake The sun in my disgrace._

Unfortunately for him, he was not alone. The demoness he had recently impregnated to give him a son was weaker than he first thought and would need to come with him which meant that her harem of servants and family would have to come with them.

Fuck it all to hell he hated this.

He didn't care for the bitch, he just needed off-spring but of course, she was a snake of a female and he knew she would try to wiggle her way to become Lady of the West.

He told her once he already had a mate, and it wasnt a lie.

But he forsake her and condemend her to a life of solatuide.

Sesshomaru looked up, the sun was to high, he hated it. But soon it would fade and give away to dark skies and snow.


	26. Deadly Looks

_Neath the black the sky looks dead._

He entered the North territory, and that's when they all felt it. The rush of something.

Sesshomaru stopped and held his hand out, and everyone stopped feet behind him.

"Show yourselves," He said.

He turned all around; she was fast this unknown female that he picked up on. Then he turned around once more and there she was.

She crouched down with a look that could kill a man as he stood. Her hair was black as night, and it touched the ground in her crouched position before him, dagger in hand, ready.

Her gold eyes pierced him and dared him to move.

She was beautiful; she reeked of danger and power.

Thunder rolled as dark clouds started to roll in with it.

Then suddenly he felt something else, someone was behind him. She moved slowly now that she had snuck up on him. Her sword was pointed at him as she walked around him and stood near her sister.

They were twins. Her hair was white as the snow that was about to come, and her eyes were just as gold, but her face was not as hard set as her sister.  
But she reeked of confidence.

If anyone moved, he was sure they would send them to their deaths.


	27. Call My Name

_Call my name through the pain, and I'll hear you scream again._

Sesshomaru moved slowly forward.

He didn't make it far before an arrow came from no were and whizzed by him. He looked back at it flew by the demonesses bitch's face and hit a tree behind her.

"Sesshomaru!"

A chill went up his spine.

"Stay away from them" She was closer now, he slowly turned, and there she was.

She now stood between the girls. Her hair was up, and that's when he noticed all three women wore slayer outfits.

Her bow was notched, and her red marble eyes were set on him, and they were on fire.

"What beauties" The brother of the demoness spoke coming forward "Perhaps I shall take the middle one as my own."

"You stupid fool her arrow almost killed me!" His sister snapped.  
The man moved closer, and the girl's eyes darted to him, and Kagome moved her bow to him "Don't step any closer, or you will die" She meant it.

"Takashi, if you wish to keep living I implore you not to touch what is mine" Sesshomarus cold voice came, and everyone looked at him.

Sesshomaru looked at the three females as they clung close to each other.

They were his, and he knew right away, he had daughters.

Kagome moved her arrow back to him "You need to leave"

The white-haired girl placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, and she lowered her bow, then she looked past Sesshomaru to the woman.

"Why are you here," She asked him, her tone still well guarded.

"I came to see if what they said is true."

"And what's that."

He moved forward and reached out a hand, intending to fold down her clothing to see his mark.

"Don't touch me" She sneered.

"Beg Miko," He said and kept reaching.


	28. Back off!

_Back off I'll take you on Headstrong to take on anyone_

Kagome was quickly pulled away from his reach, and he was now staring at not one sword but two.

But only one matter, the dragon did not scare him.

But the male holding the other was a different story.

"Back off or I shall kill you where you stand."

Sesshomaru's eyes met his and gold met gold, and it was like looking at his father before him.

The male was tall and strong, and power rolled off him. His markings were jagged, and he was baring his fangs in protection like Kagome was his.

"Do you know who I am" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't care who you think you are, touch her and die; I will take you on."


	29. Ne Father?

_I see your motives inside ..And your decisions to hide_

Sesshomaru took out his sword,

"Mother," The male said, "Go."

Kagome nodded, and the dragon king caught her by the waist and took to the sky, the two females followed them after one more look back at their father.

"Don't look at her," The male said,

"She is not your mother, why do you call her so" Sesshomaru spoke.

The male growled, "Don't you know?" Though it wasn't really a question.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes "No male can touch her "

A wicked smile graced the males face "Don't you know who I am, even as you look at me you deny it, ne father?"

His sword went up and Sesshomaru sword met with it.

"You should not have come," The male said "They are mine to protect"

Sesshomaru's blood was rushing through him, how the fuck could this be and how the hell did he not know? More importantly, why didn't she tell him?


	30. First Born Son

_Back off I'll take you on_

Sword clashed against sword, and Sesshomaru knew right away it would be a draw, his son was strong.

But then his son held out his hand and a power ball lifted, pure raw energy, it mimicked Kagome's holy power almost.

"Shall I do to you what you did to her?"

Sesshomaru looked at the power then to his son's eyes.

"I should kill you as you stand father."

"You could try" Sesshomaru stated,

His son cut off the power "You are not worth my time."

He stepped away from his father and looked at the woman "Leave this place, all of you."

"You are my rightful heir."

The woman gasped " You have a son, truly!?"

"I don't want your lands; I have my own" He turned away,

"You would deny me and your bloodline," Sesshomaru asked,

The male stopped and made first at his side "Did you not forsake her?" He looked back "You have an heir on the way, leave us."

Sesshomaru moved "You are my firstborn."


	31. Leave!

**_(THANK YOU FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! JOIN ME ON FB-ONLYAFTERMIDNIGHT)_**

 _This is not where you belong_

"Actually I was the last born, had you been there with her as she screamed in bone-crushing pain you would have known, father. I will not repeat myself, leave you do not belong here."

Sesshomaru looked back at the woman then back at his son. His carbon copy.

"You do not belong here," He said to his son,

"The day my mother leaves this place is the day I leave I go where she goes I am her protector now and right now father you are my only enemy."

"What lies has the woman told you."

Sword met sword again, and Sesshomaru saw fire in his son's eyes right away.

"Why are you here" He growled out at his father.

"Toga!"

"Why are you here," He asked again pushing his father to a tree, ignoring his mother's voice.

"It would seem I have children, tell me Kagome why did you not tell this one."

"The only children you have are growing in her" Kagome snapped,

Sesshomaru moved, but Toga grabbed his shirt and pushed him back against a tree "You need, to leave."

It was his last warning, he releases him and then turned his back to him and walked to his mother "You should not have come back" He said stern.

She put one hand on her hip and grabbed his ear with the other "Hey, take your anger out on him all you want but don't you dare start talking to me like that"

Sesshomaru watched as his sons face changed and he softly grabbed his mothers hand and pulled it away from his ear "Forgive me, mother."

Then she smiled at him "Always, Let's go, k?"

"Hn"


	32. No!

_Been there, done that, messed around._

They had a problem. He wasn't leaving. He was alone now and pacing the grounds down the mountain.

Toga stood out at the edge of the cave with the dragon king while the girls stayed inside.

"Why does he not leave?" Toga asked, arms crossed.

"He wants what is his" Came the deep voice of the dragon now standing in human form.

"We are not his" Toga snapped.

The dragon better know as Argon looked at Toga "You are his and you are supreme, and he knows it."

"I am that way because of you and mother."

"Toga" Kagome called, he dipped back into the cave "Hai mother."

She sighed, and he knew "No," He said right away,

"Toga"

"I said no," He said again. Teenager, he may be, but he was the alpha male of this little pack.

"Look, Iv been there, done that and got the t-shirt and he isn't messing around."

"I do not care you will not cave to him."

Kagome walked up to her son "Who said anything about caving, it's been 17 years I'm not afraid of him!"

She never was, but in the end, she knew he would not harm them now, and they were his. He had every right, without him they would not be here.

Plus at their age, he could never take them; Toga would never allow it and, unlike his father, he would never forsake her, and she knew it without a shadow of a doubt.


	33. Like father, Like uncle

( **AN: I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE TOMORROW!**

 **Just a side note, I have already written most of this story, ALSO I have a Q &A on this story on my FB PAGE, follow me Onlyaftermidnight)**

 _I'm having fun, don't put me down_

"Go see him" She commanded,

"I do not wish to," He said, he didn't care about his father.

"He is still your father, and he isn't going away I know him, now that he has seen you he won't give in."

He snorted "I shall kill him then he will not be as you say."

"Toga" She warned.

"Did you not spend your life here protecting us from him?"

She sighed "I saw his eyes, he is not here to hurt you."

"Only because we are not half breeds" He replied with a huff.

She only shrugged,

"He may not be here to hurt us, but you."

"He can't hurt me anymore."

Her son was not buying it.

"You, mother are too forgiving."

She looked at him flatly and then grabbed his ear "Come on."

Sesshomaru wasn't leaving, and she knew it, she knew him.

"What if he tries to take us?" Her son asked,

"Then you can kill him!"

He smiled with a dealy gleam in his eye and Kagome mentally kicked herself.

He was a lot like the father he never knew, of course, he was a lot like the uncle he never knew as well.


	34. Maybe They Will

_I'll never let you sweep me off my feet I won't let you in again._

Sesshomaru glared at her, and she stood crossed arm with her bow at her back, her tall Inu son next to her.

"I am only here because of her grace, be assured I offer you none father."

"Where are my daughters?"

"Protected" Was all he said,

"You think me to hurt them?"

"You hurt the one who gave birth to them."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome; he knew that night he woke up in pain it was because she was in pain, labor.

"I heard your howl that night, your daughter Akari was born first."

The white-haired female came and stood behind her mother; she said nothing.

His eyes took in her form and then looked back at Kagome.

"Tsuki was born second" His dark headed daughter came and stood behind her mother. He swept over her form and then his eyes went back to Kagome.

"Toga" She looked at her tall, strong son "Started out the smallest and near death but now-

"Now I give death were it is due" He stated cold.

Sesshomaru, however, was still looking at Kagome "Why did you not seek me out?"

"Why would I?" She asked, "You wanted me dead, how did I know that you would not kill them?"

"I will not kill my own pups."

"Even if they had been half breed?" She asked with a slight tilt of her head.

Sesshomaru blinked, it didn't even dawn on him, their children were full-blooded demons.

"I would not have killed them even if they where so" He sneered slightly insulted by her thinking he would kill his own children.

She sighed "I won't ever let you in, but maybe they will."


	35. Let Me Be Clear

_The messages I've tried to send My information's just not going in._

Sesshomaru looked at his son,

"Do not look at me I have made my message clear I do not want your title."

He looked at his daughters; they seemed uncaring.

"What of you? Do you not seek your heritage?" He asked,

They looked each other then at their brother, who simply nodded at them. They touched their mother who looked up at them "He is your father" She said "Without him, you would not be here, it's ok" Kagome words were soft.

Suddenly pride swelled up in Sesshomaru; he was a father.

The girls looked back at the man they never knew, Tsuki spoke, her voice a lot softer than he sisters "We can come and go at will?"

"Hn" Was all he said then he looked back at his son.

His son looked back down at Kagome, and she looked at him, and Sesshomaru knew they spoke some unspoken language, Kagome was closest to their son.

He watched as his son's shoulders relaxed "Very well I will escort them, but only for you mother."

She smiled.

Something Sesshomaru never thought she would ever do again.


	36. Burnt Bridges

_Burning bridges shore to shore_

Sesshomaru walked away, his twin daughters follow and his son after them. He looked back to see them all looking at back her.

She stood and waved; she would not cry. He had wounder briefly if she would come along, he would not have stopped her, of course, he wasn't inviting her either. Lucky for them both, she made no move to go with them.

She trusted her children but he was quite aware that she did not trust him, it made no difference to him.

What did matter, was gaining his children's trust.

Everywhere they went people hid, people bowed, people still knew him, but they also seemed to know his children.

His son must have ruled these lands in place of the dragon.

"They do not fear you," His son said,

"They should," He said without missing a beat.

"They hate you."

"I do not care."

"Do you think mother will stay with Argon?" Akari asked, her voice was firm.

"She may visit uncle Miroku and aunt Sango" Toga replied,

Sesshomaru listen, he was quite unaware that the monk and slayer were still alive.

"We should stop by and tell them" Tuski spoke looking over at her brother who was much taller than herself.

"No" Toga stated, "Aunt and Uncle would not take kindly to him either, it would seem our father has burned many bridges."

Sesshomaru did not speak.

He was sure his son knew how he felt on the matter. He didn't care, and he didn't need to repeat it.


	37. Cheap?

_I'm not turned on to love until it's cheap._

"Your lover carries, is it a boy?" Toga asked,

"I do not have a lover" Sesshomaru stated, the girls were now in front, and he stood shoulder to shoulder with a son that hated him, it didn't much bother him.

"Do you not?" Toga asked, "Will you mate her and set mother free of your bond?"

Sesshomaru looked at him "I am not turned on by cheap lust, I merely needed a son."

Toga didn't look at him "Hn, my statement still stands I do not want your title, for your sake I hope that it is a boy, though I can not say I will call him brother."

Sesshomaru thought of Inuyasha right away.

"Your mother would be displeased to hear you say that, knowing her cheap love for my half breed brother."

Toga stopped "Do not speak like you know her thoughts, you don't" To him his father had no right.

"Toga" Asaki snapped "The sooner we get there the sooner we can return to our mother, stop fighting."

Sesshomaru and Toga held each other's eyes a moment more before Toga broke away and walked closer to his sisters.

"We shall make camp here," Toga said, "I will go and see uncle Miokru and let him know what is going on, you will stay with father."

Toga needed a break from him.

Sesshomaru wanted to correct his son, he was alpha but then again, not to them, at least not yet.


	38. Bulletproof

_This time, baby, I'll be Bulletproof_

A tear slipped down her face.

"You knew this day would come," Argon said,

"I know."

"You spent 17 years protecting them, let them protect you."

"I am."

"Are you ok?"

"I am fine."

Tears were gone just as quick as they came "I know he may think he has the upper hand and I know he thinks he will take them from me but he won't."

"Indeed not."

"They will return soon"

"I like your confidence it is most becoming on you"

Kagome looked at him "I'm not confident, I'm bulletproof"

Sesshomaru would never get to her like he did that day, ever again.

Kagome lifted and touched her mark, that damn mark. It was the only thing that could affect her, but she was about done with it as well.

She felt pain time and time again, she about ready to take the mark on head first, fuck him.


	39. Like the Hurt?

_I liked having hurt.  
_

Then she thought of Inuyasha's death, it was so long ago, yet the pain of it was a still there. She could still see his face sometimes, but sadly his voice was fading from her memory.

Then she thought about her children's birth and all the blood. She had been so afraid that she wished he had been there even it was to sneer down at her with hate.

Then she thought about the nights she had to touch herself because no one else could. The embarrassment, her only time with a man, had been with him and he denied her.

Kagome started a fire inside the cave. She went to a dark place remembering the night she turned, and he took her. This mark was a reminder, a fucking stupid reminder that she could not be touched but by the looks of that female he had with him, he could.

Kagome was starting to think that she liked having hurt because she looked up over the fire and met the red eyes of the only man who had stayed by her without question. _  
_

Argon.


	40. Send the Pain

_So send the pain below where I need it._

Argon looked at her, her eyes were on fire, and he knew what she was thinking, and he could not blame her.

"Kagome," He said in warning. This was like playing with fire.

He would bend to her will; he adored her. They had shared touches before but nothing terribly intimate. A hug here, a held hand, a shoulder to lean on. Had Sesshomaru not marked her, maybe she would have been his.

Her eyes didn't move from his and heat rushed up his spine, and he moved.

He laid her back and peeled off her outfit, and she arched her back. She was always the defiant one, or so he had been told by Miroku the monk.

"This will hurt," He told her but he knew it would not stop her, she was ready to take this head-on.

"I don't care," She said as he knew she would. Her bottom ached need, plus she wanted to send her so called mate a clear message that she was indeed bulletproof. "He won't come"

Argon was not so sure about that, but he knew he would not come to kill, at least not tonight.

Argon lowered his mouth, and it met with her hot jewel. This would be as far as it would go for the mark would have it's say and would send the pain below her skin to her very soul. **  
**


	41. suffocation

_Id send the pain below, Much like suffocating,_

Her hand flew up to her mark, and it burned, and she cried out, arching her back.

Argon held her down and ate her sweet juices.

"Fuck" She managed to get out through gritted teeth. The pain was hot but is also fueled her pleasure.

What had this sick bastard done to her? She wasn't supposed to like her pleasure with a side of pain.

A surge of hot pain rushed down, and as she came her breath caught, she couldn't breathe.

Argon pulled away just as her orgasm hit, the quicker he backed up, the faster air would get to her.

Tears rolled down her face and then she blacked out.

He breathed in, wiped his mouth with his long sleeve and then covered her up.

Argon looked out to the mouth of the gave and snorted, a dark cloud left his nose and then with a blink he transformed and breathed his fire.

He would come. He knew Sesshomaru would not stand for it, her message was read loud and clear. Kagome would not be the only one to feel the suffocation. **  
**


	42. Failing Again

_I liked, having hurt._  
 _I liked having hurt,  
You used to beg me to take care of things, And smile at the thought of me failing._

Kagome laid breathing; her mark showed with a faint red glow. Argon left.

She moaned as she dreamed, a cool breeze rushed over her hot body, she shivered and then opened her eyes.

Her eyesight was blurry, but she thought she saw his figure, so she closed them again and sat up.

"Sesshomaru!" She whispered, but no one was there.

She reached up and touched her mark. It was wet; she pulled her hand away.

It was a mixture of spit and blood.

Had he been here?

She shivered again, no, not possible.


	43. His Suffocation

_Much like suffocating._

Sesshomaru felt it as soon as it happened. It was like the air had been knocked out of him and he could not breathe in.

He growled in annoyance. He knew what was happening.

He left without a word to the girls and transformed into energy and sped back only to find her alone and naked and deep in sleep from the pain.

His mark was on fire, glowing red. She was in pain.

He thought about adding to her pain, but then he knew he might lose his chance with his son if he did. So he would leave her with a reminder.

He could kill Arbon.

He would always know if she had been touched like that.

Only he could soothe her pain.

He could always get to her.

He leaned down and licked her mark then covered it and sucked.

She moaned, he bit down.

Her blood was just as he remembered, hot and sparking. Even after all these years, she tasted just the same.

He stood back and waited, she stirred, blinked and then he was gone.

He returned like he never even left.

The girls eyed him but said nothing.

Sesshomaru wasn't suffocating anymore, but now he had a harder problem on his hands that he had to hide.


	44. We Need to Talk- Kouga

_Step one, you say we need to talk._

Kagome needed to get out of the cave, and so she traveled South while her kids traveled West. She needed to talk to someone not so super close to her but cared about her. A friend.

She entered the wolf domain "Hey sister, what are you doing here?" One of his goofy looking brothers asked,

"Is Kouga in?" She asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, he is you wanna see him?"

"Yes, we need to talk"

The showed her the way even though she knew the way; this wasn't her first visit.

She entered the cave and waited for her longtime friend.


	45. Sit Down, Stay a Awhile

_He walks, you say sit down, it's just a talk He smiles politely back at you._

"Kagome" He smiled "Sit down, let's talk it been awhile."

She sat,

"Where are your pups, Toga is always following you?"

She took a deep breath "They are with him."

Kouga's eyebrows went up "He found out?"

"Yes"

"You let them go?"

"How could I not, you know him Kouga he would have never left them to me."

Kouga knew this day would come; he just thought it would have come a lot sooner. Sesshomaru's kids were grown. She had done well in protecting them.

She gave him a weak half smile, but he could not smile back at her this time. Inside his head, he cursed both the Inu brothers for what they had done to her.

He wished he could have done more for her but all he could offer her was a shoulder to cry on and ears to listen.

Kagome and Kouga had the most significant talks when she came around, and she didn't come around often enough.

Kouga missed the old days.


	46. Wonder Where it Went Wrong

You begin _to wonder why you came Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend._

"Inuyasha would be so angry" Kagome stated with a sigh.

"Told ya you should have married me," He said cockily.

"Kouga" She warned. Why did she come to him again?

He sighed "He is a bastard, you're better than me, liked hell id let them go, not after what he did to you."

Kouga was mad for her. Inuyasha had been her friend and he just up and left her and with no protection. No one knew where his sword was.

Kagome had lost so much; she didn't need to lose her kids as well.

Kouga stared at her, and he began to wonder where it all went wrong.

Ending Naraku should have been where everything when right.

But the well sealed her, Inuyasha left her, and Sesshomaru forsake her.


	47. Up All Night

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

It started to rain as they sat next to each other and she remembered why she came to him. He really did listen even if he did joke around.

"How could you forgive him?" He asked as he laid back and put his head in his hands.

"I can't totally blame him," She said back sitting next to him looking out.

"What?" He looked at her "He tried to kill you Kagome."

"So, he tried to kill me before that to" Hell everyone either wanted to kill her or kidnap her.

"But he hurt you" Kouga's eyes burned into her back.

"He didn't hurt me per say, he just didn't help me" Her shoulders slumped

"Kagome you got scars" He had seen them.

"Ok so he did hurt me a little, but I got him back" She sat straight again.

Thunder cracked outside as the night went on.

"He touched you," He said softly,

Kagome took in a deep breath. He had not raped her, and that's what people really didn't know, they just assumed. She had wanted it just as he did. She had not wanted just as he did. They were both caught up in a moment of power and heat. But him touching her like that was not what got to her.

"I touched him to," She said softly, and that was saying a lot because the man was untouchable. Kagome looked back at Kouga, and she saw it in his eyes as he finally understood.

"He left you."

"Hai" He more than left her, he forsook her, but then he didn't leave her totally alone.

Kouga stayed up with her all night till morning.

"You, you don't hate him?" He asked, wondering.

"I don't really feel anything towards him, I can't say I hate him, he gave me them."

She didn't have to like him, she didn't have to love him and she damn sure didn't have to respect him but she would give him a chance with their children, and for them, she would leave out all the rest.


	48. She Knows Best

_Let him know that you know_ best _Cause,_ after _all, you do know best._

The next day Kagome hugged him and thanked him for being a friend.

"You're sure about all this?"

She half smiled "Mothers know best!"

"Speaking of have you talked to his?"

"Not for a while."

There was nothing left to say, so Kagome returned to her cave far to the North. Between the travel and a night stay, she had been gone a few days. She would have to travel to see Miroku and Sango soon; she wondered if her kids stopped by to see them or not.

She missed them. She didn't travel very much before Sesshomaru showed back up. She did what she thought was best of course now she wondered if keeping them from him had been best.

Kagome shook her head "It was for the best" After all Kagome always put her heart into everything she did, and more so when it came to protecting her children.


	49. Rin

_She's blood, flesh, and bones  
_

Rin waited, her long hair blowing in the wind when Sesshomaru returned.

Toga lifted his hand to see past the sun "You have a human girl here?"

"Rin" Sesshomaru corrected.

"Mother spoke of Rin, I thought she was a child," Toga said looking at his father.

"She was, she is human, they age."

"How old is the girl?" Tsuki asked her father,

"24 summers" Sesshomaru stated, "She is my ward."

"Still?" Toga asked with slightly uplifted eyebrows.

"She is unmarried, now come."

The Inu children looked at one another before following their father.


	50. Blue and Blush

_She's touch smell sight taste and sound_

Rin ran up, straight to Toga and looked at him. She smiled, and the reached up and touched his face.

"My Lord, he looks like you only younger!"

Toga blushed at the girl's touch, blinking wide-eyed.

"His marking are blue though," She said with a slight title of her head.

"My fathers markings were blue, Sesshomaru told her.

It meant power.

Toga didn't know much about his father or grandfather.

"You're very beautiful like my Lord" Rin told Toga,

Toga blushed more and took her hands in his and slowly pulled them away from his face.  
His sisters laughed and his eyes darted to them, they stopped.

"Thank you Rin," He said calmly.

It was her turn to blush.


	51. Best of Everything

_She's got the best of everything._

It was clear to Toga that Rin was very well taken care of. They had only been here for a few days, and he deducted that much.

It didn't make sense to him. Even as he watched her and his sisters in the gardens.

How could his father, who reeked of death and destruction give this human the best of everything? She was healthy and from the looks of it very happy. His sisters seemed to enjoy her company, and by the smile on her face, she seemed to enjoy theirs.

How could he hurt his mother then come home and treat this human so softly? Rin didn't want for anything with his father around.

Rin and Kagome could have been distant relatives as far as looks went. Both were warm and unlike other humans.

Rin smelt like cold river water and sunflowers.

Toga found himself watching Rin a lot.

He was a deep thinker much like this father. 


	52. Why Bother?

_She's perfect as she can be, why should I even bother._

Toga had a problem, and her name is Rin.

She was perfect.

Sesshomaru came and stood next to Toga.

"I shall go back to mother; my sisters wish to stay for a bit more."

"Speak"

"Not to you," He said, "I have nothing to say to you."

"Then ask."

Toga set his jaw tight. He really needed to speak to "Argon, I will seek advice from Argon."

Sesshomaru wanted to growl "You are afraid to seek my advice?"

"I am not afraid of you" Toga glared at him.

"Then ask."

Toga looked away "There is a female," He said.

Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow; Toga was young but sure.

"That is not a question."

Toga hated every second of this.

"Why should I even bother, she is human" And perfect.

He walked away, leaving Sesshomaru to stare in shock. Then he heard Rins giggle "Lord Toga come here!"

Sesshomaru watched as his son kept a cool mask, almost ignoring her but indulging her as he leaned down to let her stick a flower behind his ear.

Toga had been talking about Rin. Sesshomaru knew it.


	53. The Real Curse

_What could a guy like me ever really offer?_

Toga looked at the night sky. Soon he would leave to go back to his mother. They had been gone too long. But she had sent word that she was with Miroku and Sango. They had been here for more than two weeks now.

He sighed, this was indeed a problem.

Sesshomaru came and stood next to him and looked up "It would seem my father has cursed our blood."

Toga looked down "Mother told me your father took a human mate and that uncle did as well."

"Hn"

"Yes a curse" Toga said, and Sesshomaru looked at him.

"But not in the way that you see it, it is only a curse that I can not offer her a lifetime with me."

He looked like Sesshomaru, even sounded like him, but he had his mother in him.

Tpga looked at his father "Tell me father, is there not another way?"

"Hn, a life bond" Of course his son didn't know, for what reason would he. He grew up with nothing more than a dragon as a male guide and dragons knew nothing of life bonds, they didn't mate only took lovers.

Either Kagome didn't know or didn't care to tell him.

Only high ranking demons with power, like his father before him, could force a life bond. Sesshomaru looked back at the sky and silently contemplated the depths of what his son just said.


	54. She Comes to Speak to Me

_She comes to speak to me I freeze immediately._

Sesshomaru stayed on the outskirt while his son went into the slayer village to see his mother.

No doubt the news of their sons intent to court Rin would come at a shock to her. He looked at the setting sun; days just seemed to blend.

"Sesshomaru"

He froze. He didn't even feel her.

"Hn" Was all he said not looking at her,

"You're ok with this?"

"Why would I not be?" He asked, It was Rin and his son, and if Toga could force the life bond then Rin would live, she was worthy, she was his.

"How can you ask that," She asked, and the wind blew "I will not deny my son his heart but you better think about this long and hard, their children will be half breeds."

She turned away "If you can't see them as your own then do not allow this to happen I won't let you hurt anyone else ever."

He said nothing but glanced at her from the edge of his eye.

Then she walked away, and he growled.

How dare she speak to him like that, like she was the alpha female, like she was, his bitch. Sesshomaru looked to the sky again, her words did ring true, and without realizing it, he began to dig deep into what that meant and how it would feel. He would have to reevaluate his views on half breeds which meant he would have to admit that Inuyasha, wasn't so bad after all.

In the end, he did just what she told him to do, he thought long and hard.


	55. High Above Me

_She's so high High above me_

His son came out "Mother has given me her blessing."

"Hn, Rin is human" He wanted to be sure his son understood that, but then how could he not? His mother was human.

"I am aware" His son words were slightly cold.

"You are young."

"I have seen much, my response to her is instant."

"Your beast responds?" Sesshomaru was quite shocked to hear it.

"The moment her hands touched me my beast stated she was mine"

Sesshomaru took a deep breath in,

"I hope she will accept my claim."

"Why would she not, you are my son."

Toga looked away "Rin is high above me in every way."

Sesshomaru wanted to say she was human again, but she was so much more than that. His son was right, she was much higher and meant much more.

He would accept their children because they would be theirs.

Togo looked at his father "Give her to me protect."

"Hn"

He closed his eyes as something foreign came into his mind and little too loud for his taste.

 _Regret._


	56. Rins Responce

_Cause what she says sounds so unreal._

Toga went to see Rin when they returned two days later. He watched her for a moment. It was apparent the Rin knew nothing about what happened between his father and mother, and he didn't have the heart to tell her. Rin was still so innocent and pure and good. Rin was one good thing his father did, and that was the only compliment his father would get. Toga loved her.

"Rin"

"My Lord you have returned!" She said with a smile,

He blushed "Rin."

"Hai My Lord?" He blushed harder. He looked up at see his father watching, he nodded. Toga looked back down at the girl who was older but seemed younger.

"Rin I wish to court you," He said quickly.

She looked shy and blushed "Mm, Lord Toga?"

"Yes?"

"Can you kiss this one?" She pointed to herself, and his eyes went wider.

She spun away and put her hands to her cheeks "Is that too much?"

He spun her back around, bent down and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck, and then he broke this kiss, and they were both blushing now.

"Rin?" He was confused by her quick reaction; she wasn't a demon after all.

"Rin wants to marry you!"

It was unreal, how quickly she responded. His beast purred "Hi, hai!" He said, and she kissed him again.

Rin was never one for second guesses; she knew what she wanted when she wanted it. Rin had seen death before, so she never wasted her time, to do so would have been an insult on the gift of life her Lord Sesshomaru had given her.


	57. Over Now

_It's all over It's all over now_

Weeks later joyful planning was overshadowed by sadness.

The girls came running down and enter the room were Sesshomaru and Toga sat. They had gone to be with Kagome at Sangos and Miroku's. They had been gone for a week and had just returned.

"Toga!" Akari spoke, her hair was high in a ponytail showing of her markings. Neither girl had moons.

Toga stood "What is it, is mother ok?"

"Hai, it's aunt Sango!"

Toga ran out of the room with Akari. Tsuki l looked her father for a moment before calmly walking away to follow her siblings. The three of them bolted into the sky and back to the slayer village.

"My Lord, where are they going?" Rin asked as Sesshomaru walked up to her to watch his children fly away from him.

"It would seem the slayer is ill."

"We should go then Rin thinks, will you take me?" She asked looking up at him.

No, that's what he wanted to say.

But he took her, but he stayed away for more than one reason. Rin returned not long after with a look of sorrow on her face "What is it Rin?" He spoke softly.

"It's over now; Sango is gone" She bowed her head in sadness.

Kagome had lost another person in her life, and Sesshomaru could both hear and smell her tears.


	58. Heaven?

_I hope you go up, to heaven right now._

Miroku was heartbroken. Their children were heartbroken. Kagome was heartbroken, again.

They buried her, then Kagome and Miroku prayed over her for three nights and three days.

Neither women's children left their mother's side.

"She will go to heaven, right Kagome?" Miroku spoke, pain in his voice. He was getting older too and Kagome's heart constricted. Kagome touched his shoulder "Yes, she's in heaven and watching over you, so you better not do anything rash."

Miroku cracked a smile, if only for half a second.

"Do you mind if I'm alone for a bit?" He said, tears fresh in his eyes. He wasn't only crying for Sango, but for Kagome too.

"Sure Miroku" Their foreheads touched for a moment then she got up and walked out of the village as the sunset down.

She looked up "I am going to miss you so much Sango" Her best friend, her sister. Forever was a long time and it was just another pain that would never leave her.

Kagome would never see her again, for the immortals never see heaven.


	59. No More Hiding

_No room for hiding, we're children fighting now._

Toga sighed. His mother needed to get away from all this sadness.

"We should take mother home," Toga said,

"What about Rin?" Akari asked,

"Rin can wait," Toga said,

"Can she, she is human, every day that you do not bond her is another day that something could happen to her" Akari liked Rin and worried for her human state, unlike her father she knew the value of ALL human life.

"Father is protecting her," Togo told her,

"Oh? and suddenly you trust him?" Akari crossed her arms "I'll admit it has been nice being away from the cold and the mountains but I not fixing to move in with the guy."

"Akari" Toga snapped,

"You should stay, we will go," Tsuki said moving to her sister's side.

"I will go with you" They began to walk out,

"Go with Rin we will take care of mother" Akari snapped,

Toga growled,

"Don't you growl at me Toga!"

"Be silent!" Toga was stressed out.

"Enough" Sesshomaru stood outside the slayer gates and spoke calmly but with firmness."Why do you fight?" It was not becoming of children of the West, another pain of regret hit him.

They looked at him then each other.

"Nothing, come, sisters," Toga said,

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked,

"We are taking mother home" Toga replied over his shoulder,

"And what of Rin?" Sesshomaru asked,

"Rin can wait for me; I leave her to you."

"Did I not leave her to you?" Sesshomaru asked,

Toga stopped "She is not my mate yet, and my mother is my mother"'

Kagome had, had enough she stepped out. What was the point of hiding "Toga."

They all looked at Kagome "You can stay it's ok" She said slowly, her hair was down now.

He walked up to her "You are sad, I can smell the tears."

"I am always sad Toga" She looked down and he grabbed her hands "Let me come home."

She looked up at him "No more hiding with me Toga."

"I am not hiding!" He said with passion.

"You have never fought with your sisters; maybe I shouldn't have hidden you so long."

"No mother, you did that to protect us."

"And now I'm telling you to do what your heart really tells you to do, Toga you can always come home, go to Rin, without you she won't last."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome when she spoke, and her words seemed to stick around a little longer than he would have liked in his head. _She won't last without you._

Toga squeezed his mothers hands "You will be alone."

She reached up and patted his cheek "I know."


	60. Souls

_Our Souls are Calling Out, The stars on his right are holding seven right now._

Toga looked back at his sisters and his father.

"Free her," He said as his mother walked away.

"No"

"I said free her!" He yelled,

"Freeing her will not save her."

"Shes alone!"

"The dragon is with her"

"That is not the same, and you know it, did you think we are the only children she wanted!"

Sesshomaru just looked at him "The Miko has spoken, what will you do?"

"No father, what will you do; I will not stay here so what will you do, free Rin or free mother?"

"Rin is free to do as she so chooses, the Mikos soul is a whole nother matter, a complication to which you do not understand."

"She could choose to be with another, find a soulmate."

"Did she not tell you, her soulmate is in hell with his dead lover."

Toga growled, "You are are a fool, mother let Inuyasha go long before his death."

Sesshomaru merely looked up at the stars; funny their souls were calling out tonight. He could almost hear his brother yelling at him. He almost wanted to sigh but settled on looking down the path in which his unwilling mate took.


	61. Speaking

_Somewhere there's speaking._

Sesshomaru walked up to her "Will you not see your son bonded?"

Kagome stopped "What do you want Sesshomaru?"

"Your son wishes for you to come" Togas exact words where that he didn't want her to be alone, but Sesshomaru knew saying those words from his mouth would only make things worse, for all of them, he chose not to say them.

She sighed "You know where I'll be, send word, he knows I will come."

"Will you make them choose?"

She turned "Don't even."

"You will return with us" His voice was so, even, controlled.

"Like hell, I will" Her's was not.

"Then he will return with you."

She eyed him "What did he offer you?" No way this was Sesshomaru's idea.

"He will claim his title."

"No" She didn't want that,

"Will you waste his doing because you are afraid?"

"I am not afraid!" She yelled,

"The come" He turned and walked away.


	62. Said the Right Things

_He says exactly the right things at exactly the right time._

Kagome followed. She didn't want to, but then again she did. She missed the kids, and she could not blame them for wanting to be away from the mountain.

Damn demon said all the right things at the right time, Sesshomaru had always been smooth in that regard, always two steps ahead.

He knew what he was doing, playing on her needs and emotions. She would not let it happened again. She was bulletproof after all.

"Mother" Toga stated as soon as his father passes him.

"Should we go, I bet Rin is waiting" She smiled,

"Mother, you, you don't have to, not for me-

She put her hand up "Who is the parent here you or me?"

He sputtered "I'm just trying to protect you."

"I know, and you know what, you will be the first to know when I need saving k?" And it was the truth; she didn't need saving, she was, ok.

He eyed her then his father "She will be safe?"

"She is not without power," Sesshomaru said,

"From you?"

"She is alive is she not?"

Toga looked back at Kagome "Mother-

"Toga I got it."

"You always say that but its not true, why do you hurt for others?"

"Because I love you" Because she loved them, loved her friends, loved Inuyasha.

She knew the right thing to say too, Toga caved.


	63. Wound to Discover

_There's always another wound to discover._

The demoness was waiting when they all returned,

"You brought her here" She pointed at Kagome,

Sesshomaru walked past her and said nothing. Toga walked up to her "My mother, that is all I am going to say to you."

"Toga leave her," Kagome said from behind her daughters. He eyed the female once more before following his father back in.

The girls didn't even look at her.

But as Kagome passed the woman grabbed her arm "Do not think you have a place here human."

Kagome tore her arm away "This human could kill you."

"Are you threating me, I am his Lords mistress, and I carry his child, to threaten me is punishable by death!"

Kagome sighed "If I had a dollar for everytime someone tried to kill me I'd be rich."

The woman looked at her confused by her words,

"Get in line right behind everyone else including your lord; I'm not here for him or for you I am here for my son."

Kagome walked past her and inside. Her mark felt cold, heavy she placed her hand on it "Damn it" She knew it was going to start acting up being near him.

He stood there watching her; he came back when he noticed both females missing.

"What has she done?"

Kagome stopped and looked up "We aren't going to have to talk to each other are we?"

"I asked a simple question."

"She just marked her territory is all."

"She is not a dog demon."

Kagome wanted to bang her head "She was just reminding me who she was as if I cared"

"She is no one of conscience," He said,

"Oh, so you treat all the mothers of your children this way, good to know."

"She would not be with child had I know I had children."

Kagome glared at him "Don't go there Sesshomaru."

"You should have told me then she would not be here."

"And what would you have done Sesshomaru had you know hmm?"

"I would have been there for them."

"No, you have tried to take them away."

He could not deny that that's what he was planning on doing with this one.

"What is the mark doing?" He asked,

"Nothing can I go now?"

"Show me."

"No"

"Show me my mark woman I will not ask again."

Damn it. She lowered her hand; he looked at it, it looked thin but red "The feel?"

"Cold, heavy even" She merely stated her voice lowering.

"Your body knows."

"What?"

"Your body, my mark is reacting to the other female."

"Great" She rolled her eyes "What does that mean?"

"It means you are my mate and that my seed should not be in another"

Suddenly she felt very cold and wanted to get far away from him "I don't care" She said quietly.

She walked away, and he watched her go. But even as she said that over and over in her head there was this small dark place in the back of her mind that was tapping.

He was having a baby with another female, A baby he wanted, tried for.

It was a wound she didn't even know she had.


	64. Hiding?

_You never did notice, but you still hide away._

The place was buzzing.

There was going to be a mating and a title gathering. Kagome stayed locked in her room next to Togas.

Thankfully no one had bugged her or asked her to come out. Her children came and went as they pleased, and that was enough for her.

"Lady Kagome"

She hated that, she opened the door "Lord Takashi" She faked a smile.

It was the brother. He had dark hair, dark eyes, thick eyebrows, and a very overly strong jaw and a smiled that was a little too big, but he was good looking like all demon males seem to be.

"Hiding again I see."

"I'm not hiding" She was avoiding, and that wasn't the same, she wasn't afraid of any of them.

"Oh, but it is a beautiful day, and you are in here."

"I like being inside" Not a total lie.

"You, my lady, are hiding."

"I'm not."

"You are"

"What do you want?"

"Come, walk with me?"

She eyed him "Is this some kind of trick?"

"Trick, why would I trick a Miko and within Lord Sesshomaru's domain?"

"Fine, but don't touch me" She eyed him,

He put his hands up "Fair enough."

Perhaps a small walk would be fine, after all, she really didn't want any of them thinking she was hiding. She was done with that.


	65. Be Like That

_He everything inside of you that you wish you could be._

Even though his home was filled with people, most of which he didn't like she was sure, Sesshomaru looked calm.

It was a beautiful day, she had to agree as they walked out.

The girls were sitting with Rin making flower crowns. Toga was speaking to someone she didn't know, and she was walking with the brother of the woman who would give Sesshomaru another son even though she meant nothing to him.

Said woman was sitting with an umbrella being held over her and tea being served to her like a spoiled brat. But he looked calm and relaxed and unaffected at it all.

She was not. She didn't want to be near the woman, and she didn't want to be near him, and the man beside her was talking too much.

She wished she didn't care; she wished she could be as cool and calm as him.

He didn't care had no feelings, how did he turn it all off? Sometimes she wished she knew so that she could be like that too.


	66. I am Woman

_But you will just sit here and watch it unwind._

"Dear brother, tell me you do not fancy this woman, she almost killed me you know!"

"Yeah well, you're, whatever he is tried to kill me," Kagome said as they stood near her sitting form.

"That is Lord Sesshomaru to you girl" The demoness snapped,

"Pretty sure I'm a woman."

"By his grace alone I hear" She smiled into her tea,

Kagome moved, but the brother put his hand around her waist "Woah ladies."

Kagome froze, and her mark started to tingle, she moved and pushed him "Don't touch me" The she tripped and fell over the teapot and landed on her butt.

Kagome's hand went to her mark,

"You stupid girl!" The lavender haired demoness cried "You could have hurt me!"

"The tell you, brother, not to touch me!" Kagome glared at the woman.

The woman snapped her fingers and was helped up Perhaps it would do you some good; you need a leash human."

Sesshomaru watched it unwind and dared his son to move.


	67. This Mark

There's _always something more_ you _wish he says._

Sesshomaru just stood there, and it pissed Kagome off,

Takashi put out his hand "Forgive me I did not mean to startle you."

Kagome eyed him and thought to herself, _fine_. She took his hand, and he jerked her up a little too hard and sent her flying into his chest.

"Takashi do you have a death wish  
or something" Kagome groaned, take a hand yes, a hug, no.

"Why would he have a death wish, making more threats Miko?"His sister asked then started laughed.

"Takashi" Came Sesshomaru's voice as he walked closer "Unhand her."

He did, and Kagome stepped back, her hand again going to her neck.

"What?" The demoness hissed,

"I do believe I told you once, not to touch" Sesshomaru's voice was like ice.

The demon bowed then Sesshomaru looked at the demoness "Be silent your voice is most irritating."

"Do you know she threaten to kill me, she should not be here!"

"It would be her right if she so chooses when the baby is here, I will not save you, you should be silent" He warned again.

"What how you say such a thing to me, what right does she have over me!"

Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome "Does it burn?"

"Hai" She whispered not looking at him.

"Show me."

Kagome dropped her hand; the mark was red but not to bad. Kagome swallowed, she wished he would say something, anything because right now he was just staring and that was a bad thing.

He finally spoke "This mark is why"


	68. Reminder

_He is_ everything _you want._

"Come," He told Kagome and walked off. Kagome looked at Toga who moved to her, but Kagome shook her head and followed Sesshomaru. She didn't want to keep dragging her son into the issue of her and his father.

Once they were inside the hall, he stopped and turned to her. He stepped to her, and her back met with the wall. She watched him come closer and then he ran the back of his fingers over the mark.

She closed her eyes and felt the heat of his touch, but it wasn't a burn, just warm.

Kagome eyes snapped open when she felt the hand replaced with his mouth,

Her hands came up to push him "What are you- she took in air as he bit down. It hurt but didn't, then the mark cooled and a calmness went over her, even her hands went lax against him.

This feeling, had it been in another time in another place, it would have been totally wanted maybe.

He pulled back,

"Why?" She asked a mix of calm, fear and confusion rush through her. Why help her when a long time ago he was meant to kill her? Was he doing this to appease his son or to aid her or was the mark effecting him to? She was sure he wouldn't say.

"A reminder Miko, lest you forget I am your pain and your antidote."

A reminder that he sentence her to eternal hell.


	69. Need, Want, Have

_He's everything you need._

A knock came to her door a few nights later, and she sat up. The door came open; it was one of her daughters.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked,

"Its the mistress, something is wrong, the baby" Her voice was rushed but not fearful.

Kagome was up and running down the hall with her daughter. The door they came to had people all around it; she pushed through.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru as he stood near the door looking at the woman lying in bed.

"I smell blood," He said his tone controlled as ever.

Kagome walked to her,

"Get away from me!" She snapped "Why do you bring her here!"

"Do you want me to help you or not!" Kagome snapped,

Kagome went to her knees "How far along are you?" She asked,

"15 weeks."

That was not a good sign "I'm going to look, ok."

The woman's eyes were dark, but she did not snap at her. Kagome pulled back the blanket to see blood staining the sheets, she sighed and looked up at Sesshomaru. He stood calm, cold and unaffected.

She placed the sheet back down, and the hovered her hands over the woman "What are you doing, trying to kill me!"

"Trying to feel now be quiet" She snapped, sick of her mouth.

She felt nothing; there was nothing. Her eyes met his, and she shook her head no.

The baby was gone.

"The baby, I'm sorry," Kagome said, the woman huffed "Ugh fine be gone I must speak to my Lord alone."

Kagome looked at her hard as she stood and backed away "You don't care?"

"Why should I, it can be easily replaced."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, and he sent everyone away as he himself stepped into the hallway.

"Ugh!" Kagome turned and slammed the door behind her and then looked up at him "Don't touch her for 12 weeks after that your good to go."

She began to walk away, but he grabbed her arm "I do not intend to impregnate her again, I have our son."

"So, that doesn't mean you can't have more children or are you a one and done type of man?" Not that she cared. "Oh yeah, your treat all the mothers of your children the same" She knew she was pressing her luck but damn she was mad with him.

She tugged to get away from him,

"I only have one who mothers my children."

She blushed slightly at his statement "For now, Sesshomaru why not take this mark away, go mate have children, don't you want to see what you missed?" Her voice became a plea; she hoped maybe he wanted that more than her misery.

"I missed it because of you Miko" His words were a little husky, she detected slight anger within them.

"Don't you dare blame me!"

"I will not remove the mark."

"I want more children Sesshomaru" She admitted even knowing that he would not care. Her being forever barren was part of his plan from the start, wasn't it?

He pulled her to him "Then perhaps I should make you make up for what I missed" He growled down at her.

Her cheeks flushed, and her mark got warm, in a calming yet not way.

"Not on your life Sesshomaru" She whispered blushing a bit more by his unforeseen response.

He brushed her hair back "Your mating mark is pleased, your body is responding"

"That is the only reason," She said then she pulled away and quickly ran away, he allowed it.

That night she touched herself again, a soft moan played at her lips, the words he spoke running in her head and caused her release.

Damn it the mark was responding to his closeness, making her need him. But even so, it seemed to be affecting him too and what scared her most is it appeared to be a yin and yang effect just like their first time.


	70. A Gift

_You howl and listen.  
_

 _"_ My my Miko."

Kagome sat up at the sound of his mother voice and looked over to see her.

"What are you doing here?"

His mother tapped her on the head with her fan "Do not be rude I come bearing a gift for you."

"You do?" Kagome was puzzled,

"I shouldn't though; no one even told me about Rin and Toga" His mother fake pouted.

Kagome sighed "That's because you already know everything moon mother."

"Right I do my dear which is why I am here."

Kagome rose an eyebrow.

"Wait for it" His mother smiled showing off her deadly fangs.

Soon enough her door came open, and Sesshomaru stood there, shirtless none the less and slightly panting?

This night was never going to be over.

"Mother" He growled as she sat next to Kagome on the bed.

"Hello my ungrateful son" She snapped

"Why are you here?" Was that a darkening in his voice?

"For her, and my grandpups."

"You knew!" He growled, his hand still on the door ready to break it.

"Of course I did, who do you think helped her with them" She wave him off as it was nothing.

He growled again "And you kept it from me" Anger flashed in his eyes,

"Yes"

"I should kill you."

"Your threats are empty, but you should mind your tongue to me boy" She snapped back angry, her eyes bore into his.

"Why have you come?" He asked slowly,

"To gift her and you."

He did not like the sound of that "Get away from my mate" He said,

"Oh?" She looked down at Kagome "Did you hear that my dear, your his beloved mate now that I sit so close to you" Then she looked back at him "Do you think I will harm her?"

His hand came off the door, and he moved one foot forward,

"Or do you fear son that I will harm you."

His eyes were going pink. He was already in a foul mood before his mother showed up and it had everything to do with the mate his mother now stood so close to.

His mother leaned in and whispered into her ear "I do know everything, stand with me."

Kagome did as she was told "Watch this" His mother whispered, then she moved Kagome's hair to the side and bit down.

Kagome cried out, and his eyes bled red, but he could do nothing as his mother override his mark but growl.

She pulled away "A temporary gift my dear, his mark at this point in time means nothing."

Kagome put her hand to her neck "What?"

"Only his father or I could do it, mating marks are very temperamental, most do this when the male is in battle, and the female is pregnant, it offers temporary relief of the bond" She eyed Kagome "He would have known had I done this at any point before now" Answering Kagome unasked question of why now and not then when she was in so much pain?

Kagome's heart sped up.

"It is like your not marked by him at all."

"How long," Kagome asked, her eyes not leaving his, his not leaving hers. He looked ready to kill.

"Till he can override it" She smirked, "And you allow it."

Then she was gone out the window, Sesshomaru moved, bolting after her.

Kagome got chills when she heard his howl, his kill escaped. _  
_


	71. Blessing and Curse

_But he means something to you, And you don't know why_.

He came back and grabbed her, he pushed back her hair and she, and she didn't stop him. Why she didn't know, perhaps shock?

He leaned in a sniffed the mark then he bit down and she moaned as he curved into her body. She could feel his heat "What are you-

His chest rumbled in warning, and she blushed at the feel. Then it dawns on her; he was trying to override it.

"Stop!" She pushed him, and her power sparked.

He stumbled a few feet back, blood on his mouth. She touched her mark, and it was bleeding, but she felt nothing, nothing at all.

"I don't feel it" But she looked at the blood on her hands, she felt oddly cold.

"You don't feel complete do you, it is a blessing and a curse Miko" He growled,

He moved to get close again; she didn't stop him. He ran his knuckles over the spot "It is mine, and it is still there, and I will react to it thought you might not touch another, and I will kill them."

She swallowed "Why are you being possessive" It wasn't like he needed or wanted her, not really.

"Do not be fooled by this Miko; you still need me."

He wasn't entirely wrong; she did feel weird without the bond at the moment. Suddenly she felt, naked.

"Just remove it, save us both the trouble" She whispered,

"That would please you, and I do not seek your pleasure" His golden eyes were deep, and his words were calm.

"Even if it means your pain?" She asked as he licked her neck slowly, she closed her eyes.

"We like pain Miko" He whispered darkly, and she felt the heat build, though she didn't know why. She should not be reacting to him like this.

His natural flared, and he licked again, slowly.

"Sesshomaru stop" She did not like the way he was making her feel all the sudden.

His arm snaked around her waist, and he pulled her closer, chest to chest "Beg" He said, she almost moaned when after he sucked on her ear. She then felt his need; there was no denying it. So the removal was affecting him in the worst of ways?

"Shouldn't you be -

"Mother?" Toga knocked, and Sesshomaru growled "Leave us," He said looking at the door then turning back to her "Should I what Miko?"

She only had s split second because she knew her son was not leaving her "Beg" She said right before Toga entered "Father, a word"

Sesshomaru pulled away from Kagome, though slowly and walked out of the room, Toga nodded at her and shut the door.

Kagome fell to the bed, if the mark had been overridden, then why did she still feel like he meant something to her?


	72. Father, Son and Mothers

Oh _, and it's rising at the back of your mind._

"What happened?" Toga asked,

"Mother has come," Sesshomaru said,

"Grandmama is here?"

"Did you not feel her?"

"Hn, I wasn't sure, it has been some time since she has come"

Sesshomaru sat and crossed his arms "She means to teach me a lesson." He didn't know what pissed him off more, the fact she knew about his children or the fact that he had overridden his mark. Both were punishable by death in his option.

Toga raise an eyebrow "You have pissed her off then?"

Sesshomaru looked at his son who was still standing. Him, piss her off?

"That is one female I will never cross," Toga said, "Your mother is scary."

"I do not fear her."

"Careful father, she may hear you."

Sesshomaru snorted and looked away, at least his son was acting more like a son now. Perhaps his hate was not as strong as it once was.

"You should return, dawn will rise soon," Sesshomaru said,

"What happened, what has grandmama done to mother."

What she did was rising in the back of Sesshomaru's mind, it was indeed a test, but for who? He also needed to find out very quickly what would happen if the mark is left unchecked. What if the female does not allow the male to gain control of it?

Sesshomaru eyed in his son, wondering, could he confine in him. This would be a test of his son.

"My mother has temporarily suspended my bond with Kagome."

Toga took a breath in, one his father said her name and two, his mother was free at least for the moment.

"And" Toga pressed on "What will you do?"

"I can no nothing at this time" He did not like to admit it,

Toga looked at the door then back at his father "Why does it bother you?" He asked,

"An Inu mating mark is forever, it can not be undone without death," He said as if it were nothing. Truth be told it was itch under his skin knowing his mark was numb and open just for anyone to control, take over.

"You can't even if you wanted to?" He couldn't take the make away without death, but that didn't mean someone could challenge for it.

"Correct"

Toga was trying to process "Why would you give her your mark knowing this if you hated her so?"

Sesshomaru knew his son was quick, just like him. He sighed, how did he admit that he didn't actually _hate_ Kagome. He was angry at her for being foolish.

"Inu males can have more than one mate, and I never hated the Miko, angry with her, yes, but I did not hold feelings towards her of any kind at the time other than I was angry with her"

"I do not understand, if you did not hate her why mark her in the first place, surely the lesson you wished to bestow on my mother was not worth the hassle you now face?"

Sesshomaru could not look at his son.

"Your beast reacted?" Toga said as it hit him "She responded, the pull to mark her overtook you" He said the shock. He knew his father was not a weak man.

"And passed just a quick but the thought was rising in the back of my mind, and so it became a lesson to her."

"That's why you were able to leave."

"Her blood was powerful, and for the last 17 years I have also lived in a personal hell, a mix between wanting to go to her and wanting my mark back and yet the only way to get it was to kill her."

Toga turned from his father,

"I did not care enough for her, either way, to take her back with me as mine or to kill her, so I left her"

"You forsake her."

"As I can and did do but do not forget Toga without me you would not be here; your mother loves you."

Toga turned his head back around "But now?"

Sesshomaru eyes him and then looked away "I am unaware of what will happen if I do not reclaim my mark."

"Why not ask your mother."

"She will not tell me, of that I am sure."

"Then I shall find out for you."

Sesshomaru looked at him again as his son opened the door and walked out. Once outside Toga leaned against the wall.

"Damn" He heard his father say, though he was sure he wasn't meant to hear it. Toga raised a hand to his mouth and covered it.

His father did care, in some way or other about his mother. How deep that ran he didn't know.


	73. Fed Information

_You never could get it Unless you were fed it._

"Grandmama, I Son of the Son of the moon, call you"'

"Ah my pretty grandson, how nice of you to seek me out," She said appearing behind him. He stood in a meadow under the moon's light.

"Why do you call me my grandson?"

"You have done something to mother."

"I have, a gift."

"Are you sure that it is a gift?"

"You doubt me, whose side do you think I am on."

"Should you not be on fathers side?"

"Now whose side are you on?" She asked,

He frowned "Grandmother a mating mark is forever, what happens if she does not allow him to retake it?"

"Sit I will tell you."

They sat down on a bench her power created "I know all Toga, I know my son, and I know your mother just as I knew the Toga before you and his lady wife after me."

She softly smiled at him, something she did not often do. "Sesshomaru can admit his want of her and take back his mark or-

"Does mother not have to allow him to take it back?"

"It is rude to interrupt pup, and yes, now as I was saying, or your mother can seek out a stronger male to overtake the mark and claim her as his, of course, this would mean he would have to fight and defeat your father for he is not off at war he is here"

Arbon came to Toga's mind right away.

"Mother could be free of him."

Now it was her turn to frown "Is that what you wish?"

"He hurt her"

"She hurt him" Keeping his children from him, her pregnancy it ate at her son. Kagome tested the boundaries just as her son had. This was both of their faults in her eyes.

"He watched her suffer" He made a fist.

"She would have suffered alone anyway."

"He-

"She allowed him to, and now you are here, Toga you may take this information and do with it what you will."

"But what happens if neither of those things happen, what if father is too proud and mother is too proud, and no one wants to fight for her?"

She sighed "Then I will simply have to sustain it until one of them dies."

"You would do this?"

"Is it not the outcome I would like."

"Which outcome do you seek grandmama?"

"Whichever makes her happy."

Toga looked away "Then it will not be father."

"You are so sure?"

"Mothers pain is too deep; she would not allow him to touch her like that again."

"You have many things to learn about women, and I am not about to talk to you about sexual fantasy involving our kin."

He sneered, TMI for him for sure "It will fail, even if she did care, he doesn't he has already stated he wanted his mark back but that he didn't even care enough about her to kill her to get it."

She laughed and laughed "Silly boy, go now and feed this information to your father."

"Why?"

"Because you do not get it."

The moon mother sighed "Foolish young pup, just like your father" She sighed "He could never kill her" Sesshomaru would have never done it and not because of weakness but because she knew deep down that his heart wouldn't let him. She had long ago showed him what value of human life. While he may have gone thinking he was going to the moment he laid on her; he knew he wouldn't really. She smiled for have a second "The dragon was correct."

Then her smile faded because even though he didn't have it in him to kill her, he did have it in him to punish her. "Why do I listen do dragons anyway" She snorted "Had he fed the girl the information he had none of this would have happened."

"I did."

The moon mother turned "Hello Argon."

He smiled,

"You told her everything?"

"No, for even I cannot see everything."


	74. A Silence

_A silence I can't ignore._

"She said you can claim the mark back or another will" Toga stated

Sesshomaru said nothing because he knew that.

"Argon will fight for her"

"Argon will die, his fate was sealed already" He had not forgotten about him touching her.

"I invited him here to the bonding."

Sesshomaru looked at his son "That was unwise."

"You will leave him be."

"I am the alpha here" Sesshomaru pushed his aura out,

"Then I ask this of you, he raised me in your steed, do you not a least him some gratitude?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes but said nothing because like it or not his son was correct.

"You know mother has to know."

"Then I shall be the one to tell her."

"The truth?"

Yes and then he would warn her.

"Father, do you want to claim the mark back, why are you against Argon, whatever you were hoping to gain it undoubtedly isn't working, mother may be lonely at times but-

Sesshomaru walked away.

Toga could not ignore his father's silence. It meant something.


	75. Take Anymore

_I'm only pretty sure that I can't take anymore._

When Sesshomaru entered her room the next morning, she sighed. She didn't know how much more of this back and forth shit she could take. Wasnt their son supposed to get married soon?

"What do you want Sesshomaru?"

"I sent the other woman away; she is gone."

"Your loss I guess" She didn't know why he was telling her.

"She meant nothing to me."

"I mean nothing to you yet here I am."

He ignored her "Mother is staying"

"Ok"

"Argon is on here."

She groaned,

"I thought you would be pleased to hear this?"

"Why so all you can do is toy with me and threaten death to him?"

"He did touch you; I should kill him" He moved closer,

She groaned louder "I don't think I can take this, love for my son or not you all are giving me a headache no wonder your mother lives in the sky!"


	76. Fighting For?

_I wonder what are we fighting for.  
_

"Argon will seek to fight me."

"Why would he do that."

"For you" He moved closer and she watched. She was standing on the outside of her room on the deck soaking up the morning sun. He reached out and pushed her hair back to look at the mark "My mother has suspended my claim."

"I am aware" She reminded him, he eyed her, a warning to be silent and listen that she understood.

"A male can now come and seek to claim you."

"I'm not land" She crossed her arms.

"You are mine."

"I'm not yours."

"He will fight me."

"No, he won't."

"He will die if he does, so I suggest Miko that you warn him not to do so."

She narrowed her eyes "How do you know he will die, maybe he will defeat you?"

"Perhaps a show of strength is what you need from me" His eyes locked with hers. He would give her that if that's what she needed. Did she forget who he was?

She didn't know why, but the thought of that made her tingle in all the right places at the wrong time.

"I don't need anything from you, let him fight you" She let her arms fall to her side.

"Kagome, he will die."

"God you are so fucking cocky" She wanted to slap her self, of all the words she could have said, why those?

"Quite as you are very aware," He said snapped back,

"Really I don't remember" She was playing with the fire again,

He growled, "Insulting my manhood will not serve you well."

"Is that what you call that, manhood" Poke it,

He growled louder "Kagome stop this"

"Or what, I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be" He pushed her against the wall, and his knee went up and met with her womanhood "Should I remind you since you seemed to have forgotten."

It felt good, she held back a moan and then both her hands came up, power and all and pushed him back "Don't touch me!"

He growled and then she growled back. Her power on his chest stung but damn it if he wasn't a sick bastard who liked it.

It would be a draw for now. _  
_


	77. I wonder

_I wonder how's it going to be When it goes down._

Argon greeted Toga in the hall after the small run-in with Sesshomaru's mother. Toga wasted no time in rushed him intKagome'ses room and stood outside the door.

Sesshomaru showed up not long after, but both Inu males stood calmcollectedleted. Eying one another, daring the other to move.

Toga had already told Argon everything before he arrived.

"I will fight for you" Argon told Kagome standing arms crossed in her room.

"I dont want you to do that"

"Do you find me weak?"

"No, I just don't want you to do anything stupid, I care about you"

"What if I could free you?"

"What if you cant, I dont want your blood on my hands, you gave me your blood once before and now I am asking you not to spill it for me, dragons arent meant to life bond anyway"

He sighed "If that is what you wish Kagome"

"Wait, that easy?"

"I said I would not fight for you but that does not mean I wont play, payback for all those lonely nights are a bitch he will see"

A small smile crept to her face but Kagome wondered for a moment how it was going to all go down when Argon openly touched her infront of Sesshomaru. But wait, if there was no mark why would it matter?


	78. Dragons Kiss

_I want to taste the salt of your skin._

Many gathered the next night as Sesshomaru announced his Son as the ruler of the Western land. Kagome and Sesshomaru luckily seem to stay clear of each other; it wasn't hard with the massive crowd. She sat with her back against Argon between his legs. He leaned against a wall and when the crowd parted Kagome eyes met with Sesshomaru.  
He was on the other side of the room, sitting much like Argon, on leg down off the bench one bent up. His thumb was touching his fang as he glared death at her.  
She wasn't scared.

"Argon, he is looking"

Argon bent down and whispered in her ear "I know, and do you see the fire in his eyes."

"Yeah he wants to kill you"' Argon knew that very well, but being a dragon, he saw something else. A female made her to Sesshomaru and sat down between his legs. He merely threw one arm around her shoulders, but his eyes were still heated on Kagome.

"What is he doing?" Kagome asked Argon did not look up "He is playing a game with you kio."

"Why?"

"Perhaps to make you jealous."

She scoffed, that was absurd on all levels.

"Shall we do the same to him?"

"He won't get jealous" He was going to get mad, his pride was going to get mad.

"Just like you won't? let us test this."

Argon nudger he with his nose and then Kagome watched as Sesshomaru bent the woman's head and ran his tongue over her neck, the girl moaned.

Kagome felt it instantly, but why "What" She whispered, how could she feel so, hurt? Betrayed? Like Sesshomaru was hers?

Argon chuckled, and then he licked her mark.

Sesshomaru growled and tossed the woman as his eyes flashed red.

"Argon stop!" Kagome scolded, but Argon lifted her chin to look back at him, and then he sealed his lips to hers. Kagome was frozen. It had been so long since she felt a kiss. Argon closed his eyes, enjoying the taste of her without the pain but slowly opened his eyes to look at Sesshomaru. He was breathing heavy, and his eyes had gone red. Argon wondered, how much control did the dog have?

He watched as Sesshomaru clenched his fist and then he vanished. Argon broke the kiss.

"Argon!" She breathed,

"I know I'm a great kisser."

His mouth was hot; she was sure it was because he literally breathed fire. Kagome blushed.

"I know I get that look a lot."

Her blush vanished, and her face went flat "Do that again, and I'll kill you myself."

She got up, and he laughed as she made her way back to her room. She locked her self in her room and took a bath right away. She would not be seen again until the night of her son mating. She was not a pon in their little game, she refused to be, she wasn't doing Inuyasha all over again. Though the feel of a man would be comfortable with the bond broken, she did not seek it out. She felt slightly like a fool. Argon would lay with her without a though and it crossed her mind. She sighed. Life had screwed her all up.

"Inuyasha, wish you where here" He would tell it like it is.

Sesshomaru didn't seek her out, and she was glad because she was afraid of what would come had he.

It would have ended in bloodshed she was sure, or perhaps their first night together would repeat with added bloodshed, either way, she knew it would have ended in bloodshed.


	79. Gold and Silk

_I walked into the room dripping in gold._

Slayer outfits gone, Kagome was fitted in fine navy silk with gold specks all over. Her waist was wrapped in fine gold silk that made it all come together.

"Isn't this a little much?" She asked his mother,

"You are Toga's mother."

"So" Kagome looked at her daughters, though they looked impassive she could tell they liked the delicate silk. One wore black and pink; the other wore silver and blue. They really did look beautiful. She felt terrible again; the girls deserved this kind of life.

"So, you have standing even if his royal highness doesn't like it" His mother snipped before stepping back "Come, my granddaughters, let's give your mother a moment."

The girls took their grandmothers arms and walked out with her. Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. She did look good; even she had to admit that. The silk laid just right to show off her features, including her eyes. She instantly thought of Miroku; she missed him. She would visit after this. He wasn't fit to travel yet. He missed his wife so bad.

She took a deep breath and left the room and went to the massive area where the pre-party was going on.

Sesshomaru's eyes went to her right away.


	80. Turning Heads

_A wave of heads did turn, or so I've been told_

Argon took her arm "Come; you need to be seen" He walked her around the room, just at the edge of where everyone was dancing.

"Have you always been a head turner" He asked,

"What?" Her hair was in a messy bun, two strips of hair fell by her eyes.

"Everyone is looking at you."

She didn't like it, never did. She always seemed to draw demons to her and that for the most part had been a bad thing.

"It's the jewel," She said "They know its deep inside me" There was also that scarlet letter on her forehead that screamed I slept with the Demon Lord of the West and had his babies, men where not the only ones looking at her.

"No Kagome, that thing is dormant, it's all you, my dear."


	81. Controlled Gaze

_My heart broke when I saw you kept your gaze controlled_

Kagome looked for Sesshomaru and found him. He was the only one not looking at her. She quickly snapped at herself, did she really just feel disappointment over that?

"I shall leave you here now; Toga should be along soon."

"Thank you Argon" He kissed her hand.

Kagome stood and tried to control her own graze, but her eyes kept darting to see if he was looking at her. He bowed as people offered him their congratulations.  
No one spoke to her. She wished Sango was here. Sadness rushed over her, and she looked down. Sesshomaru looked at her. She didnt see. 


	82. Sons and Dancing

_Why can't you want me_ like _the other boys do?_

"Mother dance with me" Toga came up, looking handsome in all black.

"Toga you look too cute!"

He blushed "Mother I'm not ten."

"Sorry, handsome" She pouted,

"Dance with me."

He took her hand and pulled her out.

"I'm not good at dancing," She said,

"Nonsense Argon taught you."

Darn demon memory. The music played, and she danced with her son.

Sesshomaru watched, his eyes never leaving them. The other girls took notice.


	83. Crave

_They stare at me while I crave you.  
_ Another man stepped in and took Kagome for a dance. Sesshomaru's eyes did not leave her, but her eyes did not fall on him. He knew when she first came in that she was looking at him so why was she ignoring him now? He was calm even as other men offered to dance with her.

"My Lord?" A female bowed,

"No," He said, and then he watched as Argon took Kagome for a dance.

Sesshomaru looked away and gazed coolly at the crowd on females just waiting to touch him. They stared at him, hoping he would take their hand.

He stood, they swooned.

They stared at him, but he was craving to dance with the only female not looking at him.


	84. Dance With Me

_Surely I can't fall, into a game of chase._

"May I have my mate?" Sesshomaru asked in a low tone. God, he hated this damn dragon, but he knew there was nothing he could do about him, for now. Argon stopped and bowed deeply and backed away quickly.

"Scardy cat!" Kagome hissed as Argon retreated.

She then looked at Sesshomaru "What?"  
"Come, dance with me."

"Why?"

"It is expected."

"You don't care about that."

He put his arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest. She held in her gasp "What is this a game of chase to you?" Her tone was almost sad,

"You are my pray" The words came out of his mouth, and he had to think about what it meant. His words made her heart quicken, the last time he told her that she ended up bleeding and moaning.

She blushed hard, and there was no stopping it.


	85. All Eyes

_They stare at me while I stare at you._

Their daughters watch closely as their parents dance. To anyone on the outside, they looked like to mates in love. Kagome eyes were on his, and his were on her, both set of eyes deep with fire.

Toga unknowing to him was smiling. Rin came and touched his arm and smiled up at him; he blushed at her. Kagome's daughters were strong because Kagome taught them to be and seeing their mother with her hell head high and pushing through gave them warm feelings of pride in her.

Sesshomaru pulled her around the floor uncaring of all the eyes on them.

"They are looking at us," Kagome said starting to feel uneasy under his heated gaze.

"I do not care."

"What about all the girls who want to dance with you?" Part of her wished he would.

"I do not want them touching my person" No he didn't want anyone else scent on him.

"How did you ever knock another female up?" How did he knock her up? She broke their eye contact, and Sesshomaru stopped dancing, the mood was gone, and she had ruined it. It was like ice to his face. Cold hard truth and it was hard to swallow.

"Come, it is time for their bonding" He let her go and walked away.

Kagome felt like an idiot; she didn't know what caused her to talk like that. _  
_


	86. Stop to Think

_Let's just stop and think, before I lose face._

"Your spell didn't work" Kagome snapped coming back to stand next to the moon queen. She had to get a grip on everything; she had to stop and breathe without him near.

"Oh?"

"I can still feel."

His mother looked at the mark "Impossible."

"No not impossible," Kagome said picking up the red string for the mating,

"My power is solid, whatever you are feeling is all you, just as whatever he is feeling is all him."

Kagome's emotions swung around; there was no way. In his arms on the dance floor, she felt so warm, surrounded, protected and he was being possessive.

It was false. It had to be.

Her emotions swung right back in the other direction again, and she groaned, this could not be, ever.

"I can't think about this right now" She took the string and walked away.

His mother sighed.


	87. Foolish Son

_Rehearsed steps on an empty stage._

"Mother"

"Ah Sesshomaru"

"Your power is growing weak in age."

His mother rose and elegant eyebrow "Oh, care to tell me why you think so?"

"Your hold on her mark is fading"

"I just saw her and her mark, it was solid it is you who is weak."

All the things he rehearsed in his head to say to her went flying out the window at her remark.

"Perhaps I should remind you how strong I am mother."

Her face went from calm to angry "You call your brother foolish, do you not see Sesshomaru that you are far more foolish than he!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes,

"You call yourself strong because you deny what you feel, ignore it, hurt her?" She laughed "Do you think it was easy for your father just because no one opposed him when he took a human mate?"

Sesshomaru made first,

"Do you think it was easy to bring a half breed into this world knowing what it was going to be like?"

She stepped up to him "Did you think it was easy for either of us?" She challenged "You think you're strong, and you have it all pre-rehearsed in your head but, my son you preaching on an empty stage."


	88. downfall

_Why can't I keep you safe as my own?_

"You can think your strong all you want, but what your doing is weak, you're taking the easy way out."

"You speak riddles woman."

"Do I or are you trying to convince yourself?"

"Mother" He warned

"You lover her" She snapped "Deny it if you wish you foolish man but I see right through you."

She turned her back to him " It is far weaker and far easier to deny her than it is to accept and love her" She turned her head to him "Loving her that takes the ultimate strength, strength you do not have because it is the easy way out to close yourself off, to see no fault of your own"

She turned fully to him "You are weak because you can't even tell her, can't even show her, you can't nor won't beg her for forgiveness because you oh great son of mine are not the begging type."

She calmed "The weak shall perish, and the strong will inheart the earth."

"You call me weak, yet I will not die so easy."

"You are afraid."

"I fear nothing."

"You fear her, or more of her rejection" She shakes her head "How can you keep her safe as your own when it is you she needs to be safe from?"

She saw his jaw tighten "You want to be strong, beg her to forgive you, that Sesshomaru will take more willpower from you than anything you have ever or will ever do."

She began to walk away "Her forgiving you will be the hardest thing she will ever do, weakness will be both of your downfalls"


	89. Kiss The Bride

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass._

Toga and Rin stood barefoot in the grass under the moon. Kagome tied a red string around them, and Sesshomaru's mother came up to them.

"Fates string is tied and when two become one-

Kagome tied a cute bow.

"The bonds are completed. Toga do you take Rin as your own, will you bind her to your life forever to love and protect her?"

"Hai," He said with confidence,

"And Rin do you trust and give yourself wholly to him without any doubt, do you submit your heart only to him, will you allow him to bond your life to his for evermore?"

"Hai," She said blushing.

They stared at each other and Kagome softly said: "You may kiss your bride."


	90. A Simply Girl?

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

Kagome watched as her son kissed Rin, and then he deepened it as they danced hip to hip. Tears filled her eyes, and she let out a shaky breath. If she could not have a bond like that, a love like that, she was glad he could.

She hoped her daughters would gain that same love one day.

She would give up her own a thousand times over to witness this.

"A Demon Lord and a simple human girl" Sesshomaru's mother stated to her son as she walked back up to him. They all had time to cool off as the party went on.

"Rin is not simple."

"Who said anything about Rin" His mother walked away. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, she was biting her lip and tears sparkled in her eyes and he wondered, was she crying with happiness or sadness?


	91. Lead Me Out

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor Lift your open hand Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance._

Toga took his new bride out, and they began to dance as everyone watched. Sesshomaru came and stood next to Kagome, but she didn't look at him. He was trying to sort what to think on first. The truth from the lies, the real from the fake. Even if he didn't agree with everything, it would be foolish not to the think on it.

But she was ignoring him again.

He looked down at her hand and then looked back up but grabbed her hand. She gasped as he pulled her to the floor again. How could be sure if he wasn't near her?

"What are you doing?" She asked,

He held his hand up and pulled her close softly and took her other hand and lead her.

She trembled under him "Why are you afraid now?" He wondered, did she really care for him even though she hated him?

"I'm not afraid of you," She said,

She wasn't really.

"Yet you tremble." His words were soft; he was trying.

"I'm not used to your, gentle" She looked away, and he understood.

She was afraid of his touch, this touch.

It scared her because it made her feel something she swore she shouldn't feel. His mother was right, and Kagome didn't want her to be right.  
She didn't want Argon to be right.


	92. Fathers Path

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map._

Rin pulled Toga away, down a flower path, passed a flowered wall and into a love nest the girls had help Rin make.

"Do you like it?"

"Its-

"Natural?"

"Hai"

Rin smiled up at him "Toga, will you love me under these stars tonight?"  
He blushed but hot quickly said "Oh hai."

He laid her down on a bed of fur surrounded by flowers and did just that.

He was strong, the bond was made, and Rin excepted.

She was his forever. 


	93. Swinging

_Swing me upon its hanging tire._

Kagome made her way away from the party down to the lazy river to a tree that held a rope swing.

She sat down and looked at the water then up at the night moon. Tonight was so romantic, and yet that was something she could never touch. Loneliness washes over her and then she thought about his hands on her waist.

How could she react that way?

Kagome was shook from her thoughts when she felt the swing move. Sesshomaru pushed her then he stood next to her no saying a word.

Their eyes met for a moment and then she tucked her feet under and swung.

The night air rushed passed her, and she closed her eyes, at this moment there was just him and her: no blood past, no future, no nothing.

Just him and her and her swinging and him watching.

No words needed, they had all been spoken, and she was tired of talking.


	94. Regret

Due to spacing issues and the fact that I can't keep track of my work, I am posting all my work. I will try to update them quickly all while fixing and updating my old ones.

PLEASE ADD ME ON FB for news and update: Onlyaftermidnight.

* * *

Silver _moon's sparkling So kiss me_

When she opened her eye he was standing in front of her, and as she came back she thought she might hit him, but he reached out and grabbed the ropes and stopped her. She looked up, he looked down, and she saw the fires in his eyes. She stood, her feet touching the ground and he let the rope go. His knuckles brushed the mark that now held no feeling, yet she closed her eyes.

He knelt down, and she gasped when she felt the lightest touch of his lips on her neck.

Sesshomaru took that moment and opened his mouth to taste her more.

Under the silver moon sparking he kissed her, she let him.

But she didn't forgive him, and she quickly pushed away from him. Tears formed in her eyes and her heart was racing. She touched her mark and the warmth of it then she turned and ran away. Sesshomaru inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. His lips tingled, and a possessiveness washed over him. He wanted to chop it up as she was the mother of his children but there was no use in denying the truth, he realized now, it would be foolish.

He wanted her in more ways than one.

His mother was right; he was just as foolish as Inuyasha for he had done the very same thing as his younger brother but on a much larger scale.

"Damn"

"That feeling Sesshomaru, that's called regret" His mother vanished before he could reply.


	95. Overzealous

_I'm jealous; I'm overzealous._

"My Lord,"

Sesshomaru wanted this night to end.

"I am nothing to you dragon."

"I came to apologize,"

Sesshomaru moved eyes narrowed to the man next to him. "You are aware I could kill you for more than one reason?"

Argon put his hands in his pockets "You could yet you are aware she does not belong to you just because you say it so."

He hated this man with every fiber of his being. No doubt Inuyasha would love this dragon, well at least a little.

"I will not stay long,"

"You plan to take her with you?" Sesshomaru looked away,

"She can come and goes as she pleases, she doesn't belong to me either though I suppose I am her protector, have been any way at least I was till Toga grew big enough to decide that one his own."

The dragon had a never-ending death wish — First Kagome, then his son and his daughters.

"I know things Sesshomaru, and I know that feeling your feeling."

"You know nothing of me,"

"You're jealous."

Sesshomaru's eyes got wide, and he looked at Argon "Perhaps it is you who is jealous dragon."

Argon shrugged "Maybe a little, but until you kill me, I will always be in their lives."

Argon took that moment to leave, and Sesshomaru had to wrestle with the fact that he just sunk his own claws into his own first. He wasn't jealous; he was overzealous.

At least that's the lie he kept telling himself.


	96. All Knowing

_When I'm down_..

The next everyone kept to themselves mostly after all it was Rin and Togas wedding night the night before. Kagome sat in the room and sighed for the third time then touched her neck. She still could not believe he had kissed her, of course, she still could not believe she had allowed it.

Sadness rushed over her. "I have to leave."

A knock came to her door "Mother?" It was her girls.

"Come in,"

They came in "You ok?" Tsuki asked coming to sit next to her.

"Yes," Kagome smiled that all-knowing smile then sighed again. Both girls looked at each other

"Mother?" Tsuki pushed for more.

"You know I have to go, but I don't want you two to fill guilty about wanting to stay."

"We will go with you mother," Akari stated still standing.

Kagome looked down "I knew you would say that, but you haven't spent all that much time with your father."

She looked at them both "I have had you for many many years and your welcome to come home anytime but please, don't come just because you think it will make feel better, you know how I feel about that."

Her daughters nodded,

"Promise you will decide for yourself?"

"Hai mother,"

They agreed and left her room. Part of her wanted to stay it was nice being around people and in the warmth. She didn't have to go back to the mountain, but in all, it was her home, what she was used to now.


	97. Dead Silence

_I get_ real _down._

As night fell she went to find Argon and they agreed the would travel back tomorrow.

"Do you plan on telling Sesshomaru that you're leaving?"

"Should I?"

"It would seem childish for you not to."

"Your right,"

"You give pause, why?"

"Its nothing."

"Did something happen?"

"No,"

The dragon was not believing it "You are a terrible lier Kagome."

"Argon, please don't I am not in one of your I see all moods."

Kagome walked away and into the night. She didn't understand these feelings, the push and pull. Everything just hurt again, reminded her of Inuyasha. She was tired mostly. Tired of fighting, tired of trying, tired of always feeling more. She knew she would always be tied to him and she didn't want to acknowledge the feelings in her when she thought of him mated and having children with someone else, leaving her to be alone. That's what he wanted though wasn't it, cocky bastard.

"Miko,"

She closed her eyes when she heard his voice "I will be leaving tomorrow with Agron."

Her words were met with dead silence.


	98. Calm Down?

_When I'm high, I don't come down._

Kagome turned to look at him, and his eyes pierced hers "Did you hear me?"

"I am not deaf woman."

She turned away "Just thought I'd tell you."

"And my daughters?"

"Will make up their own minds," She was proud of herself. Sesshomaru got closer to her "Has the dragon talked you into leaving?"

"No, I went to him."

"Careful Miko I don't need the mark to kill him."

Kagome turned and was face to face with him, and he saw the spirit in her, the one from so long ago.

"I don't belong to you, and in case you forgot, this mark is void!"

His eyes darkened "It may be void, but it still has its effects."

Kagome rose her chin "The only one it seems to be affecting is you Sesshomaru."

He reached out, but she stood firm, his thumb ran over her lips "Really, then tell me you didn't think about me."

Angry was an understatement, and if that was meant to cool her down, it didn't work. She was hotter than a fire breathing dragon now.


	99. Down Right

_I get angry, baby, believe me._

"As soon as you tell me you didn't think about me," She crossed her arms, and he took his hand back, "I think of many things, Miko,"

"It doesn't really matter, I'm going home," She looked away "I need to visit Miroku and Kouga-

"You see the wolf?"

Her eyes snapped back to his "Did you really think I would just sit in a cave for the rest of my life, believe it or not, Sesshomaru I have a life!" She stepped to him "I see Kouga, I visit Miroku and talk to many of my friends that I made! I dance, I laugh and sometimes I downright happy!"

She put her hands on her hips "Just because you forsake me doesn't me everyone did you asshole" She gritted her teeth.

"You are lonely,"

"Is that what you think? I'm not lonely I have Argon what I am is angry and trust me if you had a necklace you would have met hell already,"

He was holding back, but she was pressing all the wrong buttons with him, but she needed this, to rant to get it out but he would only let her go so far.  
But what stuck out the most, what calmed him from his anger was the fact that she said she was happy sometimes and the feeling called regret showed it's ugly face again. 


	100. Judge Me

_But you don't judge me 'Cause if you did, baby, I would judge you too._

"You may have been the only man to touch me but-

"That Miko is not entirely true or need I remind you why I wish to kill the dragon,"

"You dont get to be mad at him or me you knocked up another woman!"

"I did not know I had children!"

"You dont get to judge me Sesshomaru without being judge you are not a fucking God!"

"I would not have touched her,"

"And if you had not left, I would not have touched him,"

The truth slipped from her mouth; it was her heart talking and not her head. Kagome stepped back "It doesn't matter, what's done is done," She looked away "You dont see me trying to kill her so lay off Argon,"

"Do you wish to kill her?"

"I'm not like you."

"Are you not?"

"You slept with her,"

"Becuase I-

"That's not a valid reason Sesshomaru! If you wanted to be with another then you should have come back and removed this damn mark on me, let someone overrode it!"  
His jaw clenched,

"Is that truly what you wish Miko?"

She looked away and touched it "I dont know if I can forgive you,"

He wondered for a moment for what she could not forgive, of course, there was probably a list.


	101. Love Maybe?

_I could love you just like that._

"Do you love me?" He asked right out "Did you?"

Her heart fluttered in her chest at his shocking question "What kind of question is that?"

"You are avoiding the question, Miko," He moved close to her again "Do you?"

"No," She whispered,

"Did you?"

Her lips parted " I love a great many people Sesshomaru,"

He leaned down "Did you?" He asked again,

"I loved you at one time" She whispered remembering her children when they were still growing inside her.


	102. I Could

_And I could leave you just this fast...  
_

"And now?"

"I dont forgive you, won't."

He paused right before his lips touched hers "And you?" She asked seeing his pause,

"No"

"But now?" Her eyes looked into his,

"Forgive me, and I may tell you,"

She looked down unable to meet his gaze or his mouth "I have to go Sesshomaru,"

He wondered, could she, could she really just leave after all this. After their dance, after his kiss, his words? He asked her to forgive him, and she denied him.

"It's my turn," She said softly "To leave you, and it will be just as easy and as fast as you left me,"

She looked up again "But I won't leave you in pain as you left me because I'm not like you."

His lips parted, and she went on her tips toes and placed her mouth on his. He swore it was worse, then she pulled away and turned around "Maybe I'll come back in seventeen years," She teased, but he smelt the tears that she thought to hide. But he knew, she could, and she would leave him.


	103. Save Tonight

_Save tonight_

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him "Kagome" He said, "If you wish to go I will not stop you but I recall that night, I gave you far more than a simple kiss."

She blushed at the memory, and he bent down to whisper in her ear "Save tonight, words are cheap, and I tire of talking."

The heat was there, the need was there, and if it was only for one night, he was ok with that. He wanted to overcome her and to replace his mark. It was crawling under his skin the need to touch her, to replace it. He didn't like not knowing how she felt; he wanted to know. He wanted her, and he wanted her to feel. It was a closeness he didn't know he needed, he missed. She responded so well to his mark, and he wanted that badly. Knowing he could do things to her burned into his veins.

"Beg," She whispered letting a tear slip, she knew it wasn't the only thing slipping. He had always been a good talking, but even better at action.

He would beg at this moment "Hai mate," He said, and his mouth was over hers once again. He was going to show her just how good he was at begging. But Kagome pulled back

"No! She breathed trying to fight it, him.

His chest rumbled "Kagome," She could not leave him like this.

"We can't do this" Yet her fingers dug into his shirt as if she were hanging on.

His lips dusted hers again "Why do you deny what you need?"

"I dont need you," She whispered,

He licked her lip "Then it simply that I need you,"

His mouth covered hers and there was nothing a million or more men could do, her heart leaped at his words and her mouth locked to his, and no one could pull her away from him.

Not even her own damn self.

But she still did not forgive him, not yet. This was about lust and touch, human contact — not love nor forgiveness.


	104. Burns

_And it burns like me for you._

His mouth roamed her body, and she arched into each touch of his lips. His hand ran over her silky skin and the thought of anyone touching her, of her moaning for them, had his eyes bleeding red.

She was his.

He crawled over her and looked at her. She saw it in his eyes the burning need. She leaned up and kissed him. His chest rumbled with pleasure at her boldness and entered into her for the second time in his life, and it felt like the first time.

She was so tight, no one had touched her since him, and that pleased him greatly. It also burned in his chest knowing that he had left this laying on the ground.

His mother's words rang true in his head.

"Sesshomaru," She whispered, and it made him burn even more for her.

Inside his head, he cursed himself and for the first time ever in his life he did not deny it. He loved the family he made.

Regret burned in his veins just as toxic as his poison.


	105. Delay Misery

_And let's delay our misery._

Tomorrow would come, and Kagome could not help but to think of the misery of it all. They had let tonight get to them: his male pride and her loneliness. Her children and friends would never forgiver for going back into her predator's arms.

But he was deep in her and filling her with pleasure. He was touching her soft and kissing her slow. She closed her eyes and pretended it meant love. Pretended that he had not done this to another after her even if she had touched Argon a few times.

She would delay her misery for now.

"Ah, Sesshomaru." The heat built as he growled in her ear "Mine,"

Her orgasm crashed hard, and she felt him still in her.

Oh, her heart hurt but her body didn't.


	106. Fighting Dawn

_Save tonight and fight the break of dawn._

Sesshomaru pulled out of her and rolled her over and pulled her back to him so that he could enter her again. He would take her the right way like she was his bitch, the alpha of his house. She was, she was his.

He drove his length back into her, and she moaned softly and trembled under him. He pulled her up, and his mouth met her again for a hot kiss. They both took in air, and he released her mouth and licked her neck "Kagome," He rumbled, and it made her shake more.

He would save tonight and fight the break of dawn. He needed her. He hated himself.

Regret played in his head again, all the regret, he wanted to take it all away. All he wanted was her forgiveness, and he would beg if she made him. He should have never left her laying in that cave all alone, bloody, naked and alone.

What a fool he had been. If only his father and brother could see him now. Perhaps she had been a dark craving all along even before Inuyasha death, but he would not think about that now, the past was the past. Right now all he wanted to do was be in the present and fight the future.


	107. One Desire

_Tomorrow comes with one desire To take me away_

She moaned at her name on his lips. She held back the tears. This was too much for her. Her heart was beating so hard at his passionate touch. She almost wished he would be cruel to her; then it would be easy.

How could he do this to her? Touch her that way, kiss her like that?

His thrust was slow and smooth like he was taking his time with her "Tight," He said with a rumbled of his chest, and she moaned to him, his words affecting her.

It wasn't fair this false feeling.

She knew tomorrow would come, and she would have one desire, to leave and never return. Or even worse, to stay and never leave his side.

He didnt love her, but she was falling in love with him. How, she kept asking her heart how, why?

How could she fall in love with him all over again?


	108. Come

_Come tomorrow; tomorrow I'll be gone._

His thrust became harder, and he placed one hand on her soft, warm jewel the other to her breast were he roughly squeezed, she hissed with pleasure.

His mouth went to her neck "Kagome,"

"Beg." She moaned using his words against him,

"Hia woman I will beg, and then I will claim you with my cum,"

Heat rushed through her like lighting, and she cried out as another hard orgasm rushed her, and a tear fell down her face as her reaction drew out his and he filled her. He pulsed within her, and his fangs grew, and he latched onto her, and she was so warm with the fill of his seed, her heart so filled with want that she didnt fight him or it.

He broke his mother seal, and she was once again his.

The emotions flooded him just as it did her; it was too much.

They laid down, her, cradled under his arm and he held her tight as she cried.


	109. Don't Cry

_Darlin', please, don't start to cry  
_

He didn't know why she was crying, but he didnt like it. He pulled her over on top of him and kissed her, wrapping his hands in her hair.H e kissed her and kissed her then he took her again, this time he let her dominate.

She was an erotic creature, but then again, he already knew that. He pulled her down, holding her hair up he licked her neck. Her marking was glowing; she was warm, happy, complete.

She needed him; he could feel it.

Her tears didn't make sense. She didnt cry like this the first time when he hurt her.

So why was she crying like he was doing it to her all over again?

Did she not understand the depts of his words?


	110. Ill Be Gone

_Tomorrow I'll be gone.  
_

He fell asleep, and she allowed herself to rest before sneaking away from him. How she got away, she didnt know. Dawn would rise soon; she had to go.

She snuck down the halls but ran into Tsuki "Mother?"

"Shh!"

"What are you doing?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Leaving,"

"Leaving, should I get father?"

"NO! I mean no, why would you do that?"

Her daughter eyed her, "Toga then?" She asked slowly,

"No one I'm just going to visit Miroku no need to tell anyone."

"Alone, before dawn?"

"Yes," She stuck her nose in the air,

"Your leaving, leaving aren't you?"

Curse her daughters; they were just like her.

"Yes,"

"Mother-

"Ah, no, dont do that, I am fine I am going to visit your uncle and then I am going home, I dont belong here, but you do."

Her daughter's eyes went dark "You are leaving us?"

"Of course not! Now I have to go, be a good girl k," Kagome place her finger at her lips and said 'sshh' and then winked.

Tsuki shook her head "What I am I going to tell father?" She said to herself as her mother fled, like always. _  
_


	111. Head Start

_How many secrets can you_ keep?

"The truth of course,"

Tsuki turned "Grandmama."

She smiled "Why do you stand there go tell him,"

Kagome's daughter eyed her grandmother "Your up to something,"

"I am doing nothing, why do you stall?"

She looked back at her mother's path and then back her grandmother, "Tell him what?"

"That his mate is fleeing away from him,"

"So, he left her the first time or do you forget,"

"Do not speak to me so girl, I am aware."

"So let her leave him this time."

"Tsuki you know you can't keep this secret, and he will wake to it anyway."

She growled and crossed her arms, refusing to move.

"What are you doing girl?"

"Giving her a head start, I am on mother's side." Her girls were team mom all the way.


	112. Sorta Hoping

_Was sorta hoping that you'd stay._

Sesshomaru woke to find his mate gone but didn't think much on the matter. She was probably hiding in her room, blushing like mad because she allowed him to touch her again. He smirked and put on his pants.

A knock came to the door, "Enter."

His daughter Tsuki peeked in covered her eyes "I um, father-

"What," He said standing there shirtless,

"It's about mother."

"Has she locked herself in her room?"

"Um, not exactly."

"Tsuki speak,"

Damn, she hoped he would not do that, darn alpha males.

"She left,"

He blinked, "Come again?"

"I said mother left."

She opened the door wide and stood back as her father whisked by her with snapping power rolling over him.


	113. Do I Wanna Know?

_Do I wanna know_

"Mother," He said as she stood in the hall, his other daughter now with her.

"Son,"

"Where has she gone?" He knew she knew,

His mother looked at her fingers "To see the man known as Miroku,"

Sesshomaru growled, "That is unwise mother."

"What is?"

His other daughter now stood behind him,

"Telling a freshly mated male that his freshly mated and impregnated female is running off to see another man,"

His mother smiled, Tsuki smacked her head, and Akari gasped.

"Calm down; she just goes to see on his well being."

"She should not have left,"

"Someone has to tell Toga and now," Akari spoke in an almost wine.

"Tell me what?"

Everyone turned to see Touga and Rin standing there.

"Do I wanna know?" He asked,

No.


	114. Thought It Through

_Now I've thought it through._

"Mother is pregnant," Akari spoke,

"Akari!" Tsuki hissed,

"What?!" Toga said darkly; then he was at his father, who dodged him,

"What did you do to her!" He yelled,

Sesshomaru growled, "That is between me and your mother pup."

"Dont you dare call me that I'll kill you!"

"You may try son,"

Sesshomaru bolted out and with a swirled he was in dog form, Toga followed suit, and soon two giant deadly demons were growling at each other.

"What is going on?" Rin asked, seeing her mate angry.

"Toga is demanding to know what he did," Akari spoke,

Sesshomaru pushed his son with his nose,

"He said he did not hurt her," Sesshomaru's mother said,

Toga barked,

"He says bullshit," Akari stated,

Sesshomaru moved and had Toga by the neck and had his head down to the ground. Rin gasped "Do not worry he is not hurting his son; he is just putting him in his place," His mother said.

Sesshomaru half barked,

"He says our mother bares his mark again and that she is his and that she now carries and he needs to submit," Akari Spoke.

Sesshomaru bit down harder, and Toga whimpered and submitted to his father.

Rin gasped, she thought it through and now understood something.


	115. Sad

_Sad to see you go_.

Sesshomaru turned back "Stay out of it my son," He said as he walked back to the females. He was going to get his mate.

Akari stopped him "Let one of us go, father,"

"No," He stated,

"Father," Tsuki spoke, "Please listen to us, if you go, it will not be good."

He looked at her then back at his other daughter "She should not have left."

"She doesn't understand," Rin spoke softly,

Sesshomaru turned around to look at her "She doesn't know,"

"Doesn't know what?" Toga asked, coming up to his mate.

"She does know that he cares, that she's even pregnant."

"How could she not it was how our firstborns were convinced," He stated which was little too much info for the rest of them.

"My Lord, how would she know any of this? I have spent many years with you; I know your looks, your eyes, your movement, I know you love her."

His eyes moved from her for a split second, but she saw it, the denial of the truth.

Love?

He was denying it in his head,

"You can deny it my Lord, but this Rin knows, I see because you taught me to see what is unspoken, you love her, and she doesn't know it because she has not been with you, you left her."

Guilt flooded him, and only Rin could see it.

"I will go," Rin said,

"With us," said his daughters.

He just stood there as the females left him, all of them and it was hit with tunnel vision.

"They will return," His mother stated,

But Sesshomaru had doubt because he hadn't.

Rin looked back and read his face, her shoulders slumped.

"What is it Rin?" His daughters asked,

"My Lord is sad,"

"Good," His oldest stated. Rin didn't take it to heart, she knew she didn't mean like it sounded and she had to agree, him feeling was indeed good.


	116. Flows Both Ways

_Do I wanna know? If this feeling flows both ways._

Sesshomaru paced and his mother and son watched as he did.

"Worried son?"

"Grandmother," Toga stated while rubbing his now stiff neck.

Sesshomaru was worried, what if Kagome didn't want him, what if she left there and went back North.

"Hello all," Arbon came into the hall and then looked around "Did I miss something, the air feels like someone died,"

Toga sighed "Mother left,"

"Well, how rude she didnt even tell me."

Sesshomaru growled, and Arbon looked at him and then back at Toga "I am missing something,"

"Mother, she um-

"She carries my seed within her," Sesshomaru stated coming closer to the dragon "My mark has returned she is mine," He said darkly,

"You bed her?"

Sesshomaru narrowed her his,

"Bout damn time,"  
Everyone's eyes shot up,

"What?" Toga said in disbelief.

"Lady moon do all Inu men take this long to bed their women?"

"Some more than others," She looked at her nails,

"You say that as if she had been waiting," Sesshomaru spoke,

Arbon sighed, "That feeling you feel my Lord, it flows both ways."

Even if Kagome was fighting it.

"My Lord, I think its time we have a man to man,"


	117. Its Ok

_If I could tell the world just one thing_  
 _It would be that we're all ok._

The Dragon King smirked as Rin pulled Toga away. Sesshomaru watched closely as his son left him and the said dragon alone. Sesshomaru swore everyone around him had a death wish.

"All will be well my Lord,"

Sesshomaru cut his eyes to the Dragon. God, how he hated this dragon. "Get out of my head Dragon,"

"Who said I was ever in your head?"

Sesshomaru was not one for missing things, and so his eyes stayed on Argon. He was up to something.


	118. Wasteful

_And not to worry because worry is wasteful_. And _useless in times like these._

"Kagome are you ok?" Miroku asked as Kagome closed the gate quietly behind her.

She sighed heavily and looked back at Miroku, and he could tell something happened. He opened his arm "Come tell me everything,"

She ran to him; they were both still very sad. But she told him of what she thought was her failer.

"What have I done," She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Kagome, do not worry for in times likes these it is wasteful,"

Tears fell slowly from her eyes.


	119. Ask?

_I will not be made useless. I won't be idled with despair_.

"Do you have something to say Dragon, or are you going to stand there and be useless?"

"Did you ever ask her?"

Sesshomaru turned to him, "Ask her what?"

"About that day?"

Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow,

"The day we met my Lord,"

Sesshomaru looked away "I did not need to ask,"

"Oh, but you did, and I told her, though she denied me just as you do now,"

That was news to Sesshomaru.

"It was not despair nor power she sought there, but death,"


	120. Darkness Fears Light

_I will gather myself around my faith For light does the darkness most fear_

"I had great faith in my foresight," Argon walked around "She wanted death, and only I could give it to her,"

Sesshomaru could not believe what he was hearing.

"It was I who convinced her to seek life, to fight the pain of the jewel burning inside her,"

"Why would she seek death before her time?"

"Silly demon she didnt need me to become immortal, she already was, her body, however, was aging my liquid could preserve her youth to match her immortality,"

Sesshomaru's eyes widen,

"What did you tell her?"

"That the darkness fears the light, and you were coming,"


	121. Yours

_My hands are small, I know, but they're not yours they are my own._

"I told her to fight for only then would she begin to live," Argon looked away "I knew without the pain there would be no pleasure, but I had to keep you from killing her as well,"

"Truth would have sufficed,"

Aragon laughed, "I dont think so, for how where you to ever to know her touch?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes

"I told her you would belong to her one day,"

Argon smiled and leaned in "I told her she would give you many sons,"


	122. Never Broken

_And I am never broken._

"The flower and my blood only gave her the power she needed to keep her young form, the jewel was keeping her alive but also killing her for humans were not meant to be immortal, I simply corrected it and offered her life,"

He walked around Sesshomaru " Still she stayed fast in her belief that she would not have the fate I laid out,"

"What else did you tell the Miko?"

"That you would break her but in the end you would love her and that she would one day be happy and rejoice in her choice,"

Sesshomaru looked away,

"With you My Lord,"

Sesshomaru looked at him again,

"But in true fashion that is Kagome, she reared up with strength and told me she would never be broken,"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything,

"I tried to guide you, but you would have none of that My Lord,"

Truth again stung,

"It wasn't her blood on your hands that broke her or even her stolen virginity,"

Sesshoamru stepped back as Argon stepped close,

"It was the life inside her growing that broke her,"

But Argon recalled that night when she came to terms with the truth. He had knelt down and told her not to be a fool, for she was never broken, just bent and that she would be happy in the end with the man who's seed she carried.

But just like Sesshomaru, she denied his foresight.


	123. What You've Got

_**Look around you**_  
 _ **Do you see what you've got**_

"Kagome, wake up," Miroku woke Kagome "Your girls are here,"

She rubbed her eyes and sat up, but she did not move to greet them.

"What's wrong?"

How could she face them? "They know,"

Miroku smiled and held out a hand "Come on, why do you fear such things, you know better plus you are the mother you need not explain anything to them,"

She slowly took his hand, even though she did not fully agree, even if he was right. They met the girls, standing steps apart.

But her girls, including Rin, was not having any of them; they rushed to Kagome and hugged her tight, saying nothing at all.

Warmth spread over her in an happiness she had not truly felt in a long time.

Miroku ran his hand down the back of her head "Look around you, do you see what you've got?"

There are no mistakes, and she wasn't the only one with eyes being opened.


End file.
